Wolves Den
by Krispy-The Warrior Princess
Summary: The pack is looking for Cheza, they stumble upon a house occupied by another pack of wolves with a interesting leader...Kiba notices Tsume's acting differently...does Tsume know something the others don't? NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. A Place Of Resting

A/N: This is my first try at a Wolf's Rain fic... so please bare with me. The chapter isn't very long but I hope you like it anyway. PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS SO I CAN KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE MORE! If I get 10 reviews from different people I will continue. Well that's all...one more thing, my personal thought on this is that no one will like it, but that's what I think. (mutters to self on how true it is) and I know there are most likely a bunch of misspelling so sorry about that. Anyhoo, now on with the story...Oh, also I believe that the wolves have two separate forms, meaning they have an actual flesh and bone human form not an illusion that fools the eyes and then they have their usual form of a wolf so I kinda did it that way in my fic. Just thought you ought to know and I hope you don't mind.

WOLVES DEN

Chapter One: A Place Of Resting

It was a beautiful evening, the sky had the colors red, yellow and orange as the sun got closer to setting beyond the mountains to the side of the four wolves. Kiba, Hige, Tsume, and Toboe were running along a dirt road.

"I'm getting hungry and I don't smell anything near here that is edible," Hige wined.

"Tell us something new porky," Tsume said sounding irritated.

"Could you two stop fighting," Kiba said stopping and looking at them.

"Well I would if porky would shut his stomach up," Tsume growled crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"It's not my fault that we haven't eaten for two an a half days and stop calling me porky!" Hige clenched his fists.

"Why shouldn't I call you ''porky'', you always complain about be hungry even after you just ate." Tsume said smirking.

"Well I bet I'm not the only one who's hungry, right runt. R-runt?" Hige said.

"Where's Toboe?" Kiba said looking around.

Tsume opened his eyes and began to look around with Kiba and Hige. As they looked around they heard a howl from behind them. They ran to where they heard the howl and found Toboe standing.

"Toboe, what the hell do you think you're doing," Tsume said going up to him and grabbing him by the wrist but Toboe pulled back

"Look there's a trail here, maybe we can find a place to rest," Toboe said running down it a little.

"Yeah the runts right, we might find some food and plus I caught the sent of something that smells really good."

"Kiba can we go see what's down there?" Toboe asked as Kiba came up to him.

"Sure, lets go."

Kiba began running down the trail and the others followed, although Tsume seemed a little pissed off about it. They continued to run for about half an hour until they ended up in a forest. They stopped as they spotted a house surrounded by trees in the distance. Toboe was the first one to take a step toward the house, but Tsume grabbed his shoulder and told him he shouldn't just go into a place that he new nothing about. Hige on the other hand began to run to the door of the house. Tsume grunted loudly and ran after him. Toboe then followed Kiba when he decided to go as well. Tsume sprinted after Hige, but he didn't catch up to him in time; Hige got to the door and sniffed the air. Tsume finally got to him then wacked him from behind his head. Hige rubbed his head and looked at Tsume; Hige had a "What the hell was that for" look on his face. The other two caught up to them and the four of them all stood in front of the door. Neither of them knocked on the door they just stood looking at it for a few minutes until Hige got tired of just waiting around and was about to knock when the door swung open. A small girl that looked the same age as Toboe stood on the opposite side of them.

"Oh, more wolves...um come in," The little girl said blushing slightly as she saw Toboe who was standing next to Hige; Hige still had his hand in the air.

Toboe went in followed by Hige, Kiba, and an even more annoyed Tsume. When they came into the house their eyes opened wide as they saw five male wolves, in human form walk by. It was a large house that was well taken care of. When they walked in the front door there was two open rooms on either side of the entrance, across the entrance door was a small hall that didn't go for too long it led to two different halls that were opposite each other. The house had many windows and it had very nice furnishing. The girl stood looking at Toboe and occasional the others expression. Realizing that the little girl was mainly staring at Toboe, Hige smiled at her then thought 'Hey wait a minute, that's not fair the runt gets a girl before me'. Toboe finally stopped staring at his surroundings and gave his attention to the girl who was smiled sweetly at him, Toboe blushed and then stood up straight as to make himself look "cool".

"Nice getup you got here, do you own it?" Hige asked looking around some more and noticed a girl wolf pass by in human form wearing a short skirt and tight shirt.

"Oh, no its not mine, its our pack leader's house, she is out right now though," the girl replied taking her attention away from Toboe.

"Alright then, do you have a name by any chance?" Hige asked looking at the little girl again.

"My name is Yuka... um do you guys have names?"

"Yeah, I'm Toboe," He said almost immediately after Yuka asked the question, then introduced everyone else just as enthusiastically as he introduced himself.

"What's your leaders name?" Kiba asked walking over to a table that was at the entrance and picked up a picture of a small girl with long light brown hair and a wolf pup with pure white fur except for a spot on its muzzle and the tip of it's tail which had a blend of black and grey fur.

"Her name is Kaya and that's her as a pup in that picture your holding there," Yuka said walking over to Kiba and looking at the picture in his hand.

As soon as Kaya's name was mentioned Tsume quickly walked over to Kiba and looked at the picture. His eyes opened slightly and he turned to Yuka and said, "Where's Kaya?"

"She...i-is over...over in the clearing behind the house," Yuka shuddered astonished at the question being asked so abruptly.

"Yeah, we need to ask her some questions," Kiba said looking at Tsume with his eyebrow raised slightly.

Tsume looked away from Kiba and walked near the door, he seemed to be thinking of a memory.

"Take us to her," Tsume said looking out a window on the side of the door.

"I'm sorry to say, but I can't, I'm leading the hunting group right now," Yuka said looking at Tsume but not making eye contact.

"Then we'll go see her alone," Kiba said walking to the door, about to open it.

"No! Kaya doesn't like any new wolves to visit her while she's with Shita."

"Shita?" Toboe said questionably.

"A long time ago, before we became Kaya's pack she had a different one..."

_ FLASHBACK SCENE _

_A/n: the wolves are all in wolf form the entire time. Also I have written this part like this to explain the event in detail_

"Kaya come on, it's time to go hunting," Kaya's mother barked at her.

"Yes mother," Kaya replied getting off a grass bed in the cave.

The hunting group was on their way to get a meal and Kaya was to come to learn how to hunt. The group went through the forest searching for food. Kaya's father smelled the air and began to run in a certain direction, the rest of the group followed and Kaya ran behind her father next to her mother. When they got to a certain part of the trail they were following Kaya's father stopped. There were three humans; an adult women and man with a young girl. The pack slowly surrounded the three human's and as they did this the adult man grabbed a stick that lied near him. Kaya's father stood in front of the man and beared his fangs, another went to the left side of the three human's who where huddled together. The man swung the stick at Kaya's father; he moved and sunk his fangs in the wood and began to tug at the stick. The man struggled with Kaya's father and tried to protect his family. Two other wolves bit the man in the leg and the arm forcing him to fall to the ground.

Kaya stood staring at the sight, frozen and whimpering. Her mother nudged her from behind and told her to go help. Kaya reluctantly moved to help, but she couldn't, for some reason she couldn't attack these people. The man lay on the floor unconscious and bleeding heavily, the women lay near him being bitten as she screamed at the young girl to run. The young girl stood against a tree, tears coming down her face. Kaya's father began to move toward her, blood of her father and mother dripping from his fangs. The girl slid down the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes waiting for herself to be killed. Before anyone new what happened Kaya's father lay on the floor with a bite mark on his neck. Kaya stood in front of the girl fangs exposed and growling at her father on the floor. He got up and shook is head.

"What the hell are you doing, Kaya?" Her father said standing up.

"Leave this one alone," Kaya growled loudly.

"We need the meat we haven't found a decent meal for f six days now and this hunt should last for..."

"No, father leave this one alone she can't even defend herself properly."

"Kaya move!" Her father said, but she didn't move, "Kaya move or I will make you!"

Kaya still refused to move, so her father with no warning at all grabbed Kaya hard from the back of her neck and forced her down. Kaya struggled and yelped as she felt her fathers fangs bite threw her fur. Her father, still holding her down, yelled at one of the others to kill the girl. Kaya determined to save the defenseless girl threw her head up hard hitting her father in the head, he let go of her. With quick reflexes Kaya attacked the other wolf bitting down on his front leg, pulled him down, and then grabbing him from behind his neck; she threw him against a tree knocking him unconscious. Kaya took deep breathes as she took her spot in front of the girl. Her father was about to grab her again but her mother got in front of him.

"Our daughter doesn't want us to kill that human girl, so we wont," Kaya's mother said looking her mate in his eyes.

Kaya's father glanced at his daughter then grabbed the adult male and began to walk back to the cave. The one other wolf that was with them looked at Kaya, he wasn't as young as Kaya but he wasn't that older than her. Kaya looked back at him her nerves calm now.

"Mother, I don't think I should go back with you... since I protected this human I intend to keep protecting her, especially since she has no one now," Kaya said looking at her mother then to the little girl still shaking, but not as much.

"Yes I suppose your right, I will always love you, but I think you shouldn't come back ever again," Kaya's mother told her as she picked up the limp body of the women.

The last wolf looked at her with a sad expression and picked up the still living but unconscious wolfs body that was near the tree.

Kaya nodded as if to say "get going". Kaya was now alone with the human girl. She went up to her and licked the girls hand. The girl looked at the wolf that had saved her from being killed the way her mother and father were. The girl fell on Kaya holding her tight and began to cry loudly. Kaya licked the girls face trying to comfort her as she wept.

_END OF FLASHBACK SCENE_

"...and since then she's had a problem being what she is, we don't really get it but that's what happen before she found us. So she'll get mad if you go any were near Shita," Yuka finished with a sigh.

"Well she'll have to put up with it cuz we need to see her now," Kiba said opening the door but not walking through it just yet.

"Well if your determined to go, would any of the others be reasonable to stay here so she wont get as mad?"

"Yeah, I wanna go hunting with you," Hige said hearing his stomach growl.

"I wanna go too," Toboe said smiling broadly.

"What about you?" Yuka asked looking at Tsume.

"I think I should go with Kiba," Tsume said as he thought 'I have to know'


	2. Kinda Strange

Chapter Two: Kinda Strange

Kiba and Tsume left through the front door and made there way around the front of the house. It didn't take to long to get to the side of the house, they opened a gate and walked along a dirt path lined with a strange flower that Kiba recognized a lunar flowers along with different types of flowers. The path was long but it finally stopped, leading to a large open area. The open area had some small trees in it with flowers and other greenery. There was a large pond in the corner of the large area and this is were they saw two girls one with waist length dark brown hair, she wore a tight short sleeved shirt; the shirt had white from underneath the chest and below, the top part was mint green with one half white and the sleeves were white and green on opposite sides of their matching colors, she also had slightly baggy jeans with white and mint green tennis-shoes. The other girl had shoulder length light brown hair, she wore a plain red elbow length sleeved shirt and blue jeans with white and red tennis-shoes. The girl with waist length brown hair became tense and looked in the direction of Kiba and Tsume. She looked at the other girl and told her something then got up and began to walk over to Kiba and Tsume. She stood in front of them with her hand on her hips. She was a head shorter than Kiba. She looked at Kiba as she stood in front of him completely ignoring Tsume.

"Are you Kaya?" Kiba asked staring into the bright blue- violet eyes of the girl.

"Why are you asking?" The girl said in a harsh tone.

"Should take that as a yes," Tsume mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm Kaya... and what business do you have with me?" Kaya said as she quickly glanced at Tsume then back to Kiba.

"We need a place to rest and something to eat..."

"Well I don't know, you seem to be a little untrustworthy with you reeking with the smell of blood," Kaya crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look we've been traveling for a while now and we just need a place to rest and something to eat so..." Tsume said staring at the other girl who still sat near the pond.

Kaya now gave Tsume her full attention as he stared at the other girl.

"Hey! Don't you even think about..." Kaya began but was quickly interrupted.

"I wasn't, I just..." Tsume grunted as he crossed his arms looking away with his eyes closed, "never mind."

"Fine, you can stay here, but if you do ANYTHING I don't like then I wont tolerate you staying here."

"Sure," Kiba said looking at the other girl who was walking over to the three of them.

"Kaya, what are you doing?"

"Shita, I told you to stay over there," Kaya said her expression and posture changing to a kind one.

"She smells like a noble," Tsume growled.

"Your right. I was adopted by a noble, but I don't live with them anymore," Shita said smiling at Tsume.

Tsume avoided eye contact with Shita as she looked at him. Kaya looked at Shita and then she looked at Kiba. Shita blinked and looked at Kiba.

"So you two, I think are wolves, right. As you can see I like wolves," Shita said as Kiba looked at Tsume puzzled.

Kiba looked at Shita suspiciously when she said that she liked wolves. Shita didn't change her expression as Kiba looked at her. Shita giggled slightly at his expression as she got it often when she said this to some people.

"What, you..."

"Isn't it obvious that a human like me," Shita tapped herself as she said this, "can tell which is a real human from a fake. Especially when I hang around Kaya."

"You always do that and it always makes them uncomfortable to be around for a few weeks," Kaya sighed as Shita rested her arm on her shoulder.

"Well, what can I say... I just gotta do it."

"Yeah, yeah, same old thing," Kaya said smiling as she closed her eyes and shook her head side to side.

"Alright you to better listen to Kaya here or you'll be wishing you hadn't made her mad."

Shita left after giving Kaya a hug and saying bye to the two others. Kaya folded her arms and looked at Kiba and Tsume with the same piercing look she had given them before. Kiba raised an eyebrow and Tsume chuckled. Kiba looked at him and was curious to what made the strange chuckle come from Tsume's mouth.

"What's so funny, Ts... sorry, but I don't think I caught your names," Kaya said moistening her lips.

"Kiba,"

"tsk, yeah," Tsume said dully.

"Sorry, TSUME, here doesn't get along with others very well," Kiba said trying to not get their ass's kicked out of the only place that had food and a place to rest.

"Tsume, huh. Well we will have to have a private talk about the way your acting, wont we," Kaya told Tsume, who looked at her with emotionless eyes.

Kiba looked at Kaya and stared intently, Kaya kept glaring at Tsume. 'It's definite now. There's something strange about the way their acting toward each other' Kiba thought to himself as Kaya turned her gaze to him. Kaya looked at Kiba sideways then faced him fully. Kiba stared at her with an expression of nervousness. Kaya smirked a little as if she new what he was thinking. Kiba blushed a little for she looked rather cute when she smiled.

"I will show you around and introduce you to the rest of the pack. I imagine that you have already met Yuka," Kaya said turning around and looking at them from behind her back.

"Yeah, she the young girl, right?" Kiba asked as he and Tsume followed her.

"Yup, that's her, she's the only young one here."

They walked around the outside of the house and they met three guys by the names of, Kogaku, Tama, and Dai; they were play fighting by the side of the house; they all appeared to be about 17-20 years old in human form. Then they went inside to find only one girl; she appeared to be 19, who was walking toward them.

"I was just about to go outside to find you. Joka is looking for you... something about new people."

"Were is he... oh this is Osa, these two are Kiba and Tsume,"

"Oh, hi... he's in his room waiting for you."

Kaya nodded to Osa and lead the two guys down a hall. Then they made there way down the left hall. When they came to a door Kaya opened it and told them to wait a few second then closed the door behind her. Tsume leaned up against the wall next to the door. Kiba looked at the door from the opposite side and waited patently for it to open with his hands in the pocket's of his jacket. It was not to long before the door was opened and a man with short brown hair came out. He stood in front of Kiba who was three inches shorter than the man. Tsume didn't move as the man looked at him then back at Kiba.

"Who the hell are you, are you the ones that are gonna be staying here?" The man asked rudely.

"Joka, lighten up. These are our guests, Kiba and Tsume." Kaya came from behind him and stood next to Kiba's left side and when she said their names, she gestured to who went with the name.

Joka glared at Kiba when Kaya stood next to him and Kiba glared back. Tsume leaned forward and walk to stand on Kaya's left so he could look Joka in the face. Joka moved his glare to Tsume as he saw Tsume folded his arms now on the opposite side of Kaya from Kiba. Kaya cleared her throat and then said Joka's name in a ordering tone. Joka looked at Kaya and answered, "Right, I'm going, Yuka and the other's should be back by now." Kaya watched Joka's back leave then stepping out with one foot turned so she faced her two guests.

"Well, since you met everyone who is here right now I'll show you which rooms you can accommodate while you're here."

Kiba nodded and Tsume unfolded his arms to but one hand on his hip. Kaya smiled then walked passed so they could follow. Kiba walked a little ahead of Tsume as they followed her to the other side of the house. She stopped and pointed to three rooms.

"Um there's something we forgot to tell you, we" Kiba began to say but Kaya shushed him by putting her index finger up in the air.

"You can have your choice of these three... um I don't know about your other companion's choices but you can work that out and also there is another on the other end of the house if you guys don't mind being split up a little."

"How'd you know we had two others with us?"

"I can smell them... you do know you reek of each other's sent right?" Kaya looked at Kiba as she put her hands on her hips and noticing he had no idea of what she was talking about added, "I have a good sense of smell... anyway we should go your's and my companion's should be back from hunting."

Kiba looked at Tsume who made his usual "tsk" noise and walked passed Kiba and Kaya to make his way to the entrance. Kaya breathed out a laugh and went after him, Kiba followed behind. When the three of them got to the entrance Tsume let Kaya pass him and open the door, the first thing they saw was Hige tackling Toboe to the ground in front of the door. Kiba smirked a little, but Tsume went to them and wacked Hige on the back of the head again and then grabbed Toboe pulling the little pup up so he stood straight.

"Tsume what the hell, I was just playing with the runt," Hige muttered as he stood up rubbing his head, he could feel a bump appearing from the last time he got hit..

"I'm not a runt!" Toboe whined but Hige paid no mind to him as another wolf in her human form came up to Kaya; she was tall, had dirty blond curls and blue green eyes. Yuka followed almost tripping over her own feet as she smiled at Toboe, he blushed.

"How did the hunt go?" Kaya asked walking off the single cement step in front of the door.

"It went the same as usual, we got a deer," The girl with curls answered.

"I'm glade. Well you two have met the other two guest that I do not know the names of but you haven't met..."

"I've met them all can I introduce them," Yuka interrupted in an excited happy tone.

Kaya smiled at Yuka and nodded in agreement of the suggestion. Yuka pointed to the new guests in turn as she said, " This is Toboe and Hige, Kaya," Then facing the other older girl wolf next to Kaya continued, " and these two are Kiba and Tsume, Oki."

"Thank you Yuka, now I'll introduce the one member of our pack left that hasn't been introduced to Kiba and Tsume," Walking to the last guy, Kaya put her hand on his shoulder and introduced him as Sato.

"Alright, now that, that's done take the deer to the back of the house, I'll let the others that are back there introduce them selves."

Kaya walked back into the house and closed the door behind her. Sato picked up the deer carcase and began walking to the back. Toboe and Yuka followed side by side not looking at each other. Hige being lured by the smell of the meat followed without a word, Oki raised her eyebrow and followed behind shaking her head. She was about to turn the corner of the house when she noticed that neither Kiba or Tsume were following.

"Oi, you two coming or are you gonna wither away from starvation?"

"Huh, oh um..." Kiba started but Tsume bumped into him as he walked to Oki and rounded the corner to the back. Kiba then looked to Oki who looked at him, "Yeah."

"So your Kiba, well Kiba what are you doing here, like where ya going, ya know?" Oki asked as they walked down the path to the back of the house.

"Were looking for some one, the flower maiden. Have you seen her?"

"Huh, flower maiden. No haven't seen her, why you looking for her?"

"We're looking for paradise and she is going to lead us there."

"Paradise huh, that sounds like it be a fun adventure, how's it going for you?"

"Let just say it's a long road to follow," Kiba said smirking at the thought of all the things they been through so far.


	3. A Night’s Event

Chapter Three: A Night's Event

Kiba and Oki caught up to the others and they could see that Hige was just barley getting to enjoy himself along with Toboe, but Tsume was leaning against the wooden fence that surrounded the house. The area they were eating on was connected to the path and had four stone seats on the concrete ground, the deer was in the center. Joka was sitting in the middle of the largest stone seat that was in a V- shape in front of where the fence connected from different directions. Yuka and Osa were on opposite sides on the V- shaped seat. Dai and Sato were sitting on the same single stone seat that was a few feet to the side of the V- shape seat. Tama and Kogaku were on the next one.

"Come on, Kiba dig in," Hige politely instructed through a mouth full of raw deer flesh.

"Yeah, it tastes really good." Toboe add with out the touch of food spilling out of his mouth like Hige.

Kiba and Oki walked up to it and knelt down in front of the deer's lifeless body. Oki was on one side of Hige while Kiba was in the middle of Hige and Toboe. The four of them turned into their wolf forms and began to rip at the partially eaten meat. Hige occasionally glanced at Oki eating. After a few minutes Toboe was the first to stop eating.

"Tsume why aren't you eating?" Toboe asked after changing back into his human form and sat next to Yuka.

"Porky made me loose my apatite." Tsume answered as Hige looked up with a blood stained face and growled a Tsume.

"Oh, okay," Toboe said not knowing what Tsume meant.

"Where is Kaya, shouldn't she of been the first to eat?" Tsume asked looking at Oki who had just stood up, back in her human form.

"Hmm, she probably went into the forest somewhere, she started to do that about a week ago. None of use know what she does out there though." Oki said sitting on the empty stone seat.

"That right, we suspect she's seeing someone out of the pack." Kogaku said tonelessly.

"Speak for yourself, I think that she's out saving helpless humans like a good little pet," Tama said in a playful tone.

"Shut up Tama. Just because you don't like humans doesn't mean you have to make fun of her for getting along with them." Yuka uttered harshly.

"You know she right, Tama," Dai said agreeing with Yuka.

"Well all we know is that she takes food with her when she leave's so she's gotta be seeing humans," Sato blandly stated and everyone in his pack looked at him, "What? Am I the only one wh has noticed she takes food with her, jeez you're all dense."

"No, I've seen her take food," Oki said and added, "I've seen her take a bag with her when she leave's."

"I've noticed she smells strange when she comes back," Kogaku said uncertainly.

"Oh and how would you know that, Ko?" Tama asked mischievously.

"Ya know what just shut up. You should just shut up about thing's you don't know, Tama," Kogaku growled blushing slightly.

"Well when she leave's she usually heads in the direction of the abandon cottage on the south side of the forest." Joka said putting in his little comment.

"Yeah an we all know you just have to know where she's going," Osa said sarcastically looking at her nails.

The pack all agreed with a nod of the head and a mutter of "mhuh" making Kiba and the others feel out of the loop. Joka, getting irritated got up and stocked away leaving the others except Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and Hige in laughter. Kiba and Hige stopped eating now (Hige finished the deer).

"Well he is a little bit over possessive of her," Osa mumbled through the side of her mouth.

"Are they together?" Hige asked taking a seat next to Oki and sitting rather close so Kiba could sit as well.

"No. He's just delusional and thinks he has rightful ownership of her," Oki said looking at Hige and trying to not fall off the seat from him scooting so close; he didn't move even when Kiba leaned against the same fence as Tsume in between two potted bushed.

"Does she not eat with you?" Toboe asked finally speaking after a long time.

"Oh no runt, she just socks up the sun and drinks water like Cheza," Hige sarcastically said rolling his eyes.

"Well she never ate with us, but she stays with us while we eat, usually she goes out later in the evening to hunt something herself. But like I said before about week ago she stopped and started to go somewhere else."

"When will she be coming back?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Probably later on tonight, about 10... I think," Sato said in his bland voice.

It became dark fast; Kiba and the others walked back into the house. For the arrangement of the room they decided that Kiba and Hige would sleep in opposite rooms while Toboe sleep in the middle room. Tsume was going to got sleep on the other side of the house but Toboe didn't want to sleep alone.

"Look, the kid has to get used to being alone sometimes. Kiba you..." Tsume argued.

"Come on Tsume he gets along with you the best," Kiba said knowing he was going to tell him to share his room with Toboe, he wouldn't mind but it might make Toboe uncomfortable since the little one seemed to have a brotherly connection with Tsume.

"Toboe why don't you sleep with Hige," Tsume said hoping Toboe would feel better.

"I don't want to, he snores and moves around too much.

"Ahg," Tsume said in frustration, he might as well, "Fine, we'll share the middle one but when I say it's lights out for you, you better go to sleep."

"Aw, but Tsume..." Toboe whined but quickly said, "OKAY," when Tsume growled at him.

The four of them went into their rooms. In his room, Kiba sat down on the bed and looked out the window, there was a half moon in the clear sky. Hige laid down on his bed in his room, he liked being in his own room it felt nice but he thought he was missing something. Hige wanted a little company other than the three other wolfs he usually traveled with and to that thought he fell asleep dreaming happily. Tsume sat down he looked at the door from his spot on the bed in the room Toboe and he were sharing. Toboe looked at Tsume; the beds were next to each other separate by a table that had a lamp on it. Toboe wanted to know what Tsume was thinking so he asked.

"Huh, nothing just go to bed," Tsume answered with a dazed tone.

"Tsume are you okay, you're acting weird?"

"I said it was nothing. Now what did I say about me telling you to go to sleep."

"Common, we barely got into the room."

"Look get some sleep we're probably going to leave in the morning anyway," Tsume said sifting himself and turned off the light.

"Alright, good- night, Tsume."

"Yeah, g'night."

Kiba heard a door open, he got up and walked to the door and opened it only to a crack. Tsume's back was what he saw walking down the hall. ' Were's he going?' Kiba thought and decided the best way to find out would be to follow. When Tsume went around the corner Kiba came out of the room. He saw that he wasn't the only one to want to know were Tsume was off to; Hige came out of his room as well. Hige turned around and smiled. He gave Kiba a shrug to say "What can I say, I'm curious" and in response Kiba gestured for them both to follow together.

Tsume felt like he was being watched ny two pairs of eyes, but he ignored the feeling. He was following the sent of a hour later fresh kill. The sent was leading him away from the house, but it wasn't very far for he found what he was after fairly quickly. Tsume stopped a few feet from the fully eaten rabbit body. He looked around. There was no sign of the one who had been eating it, the only surroundings was a large pond with bushes around it. Tsume turned and was about to leave when he heard something in the water move.

Hige's and Kiba's jaws dropped at what they saw; Kaya head popped out of the water(she is in human form) and she began to swim closer to shore.

"Never thought of you as the 'Peeping-Tom' type, Tsume."

"Heh, you're still the same playful little Kaya I used to know," Tsume chuckled as he watched Kaya swim to the shore and stop in a spot that allowed her to still be covered by the water.

"Really, I'll just take that as a complement, now could you be a gentleman and turn around?"

Tsume turned and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Kaya to dress. Unlike Hige, Kiba looked away as Kaya got dressed out of respect. When Kiba noticed Hige was still watching Kaya he grabbed Hige and forced him to look away. Thankfully Hige didn't put up a big fight so they weren't noticed as they watched from behind a bush. They both looked up when they heard talking.

"Why did you come out here?" Kaya asked as she put on a black trench coat.

"I wanted to talk to you alone," Tsume said walking up to Kaya.

"There's nothing to talk about," Kaya said not looking Tsume in the eyes.

"Yes there is, I need to talk about that day you left."

"There's nothing to say about it, I left that's it... end of discussion." Kaya said pushing past Tsume.

"No," Tsume grabbed Kaya and slammed her against the nearest tree, "Why did you leave? You knew I wanted to go with you. When I came back to go with you all I found was your blood on the floor, I thought you were dead. What happened to you?"

"Nothing, but you should of just left it that way. Why are you making this a big deal. You should just forget about me and leave with your new pack,"

"I don't want to do that. I don't want to abandon you again."

"Why not it's not like you really feel anything for me now, back then we were just pups."

"How can you say that?" Tsume said angry and frustrated that she could say that.

"The past is the past, we both have new lives so why would you still..."

Hige muttered a "go Tsume" as Kiba and him watched Tsume roughly, but tenderly kiss Kaya. Kaya squirmed trying to get out of Tsume's grip, but after a minute of futile struggling she stopped and shortly after Tsume let her go. Tsume looked away from her as he took a step back, Kaya watched him carefully as he did this. Tsume's voice sounding a little hurt said, "I do still love you, but I guess you don't love me as strongly anymore," and then he began walking away. Kaya watched, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to speak. Finally when he had left she said in a faint, but clear whisper, "I do still love you... I think."

_**A/N: Yeah, um at the beginning I was kinda a little descriptive with the meal...sorry about that and I think this chapter was a little dramatic but oh-cha-wellziez. Anyhoo, I hope you liked the chapter. PLEASE GIVE A REVIEW. If you have questions they will me answered on my review page, that is if I can answer them. -**_


	4. Arranged Deal

A/N: Hope you like the chapter... please review it cuz that would make me really happy -... Okay on with the reading

Chapter Four:Arranged Deal

In the morning Kiba was greeted by Tsume who opened the door a little more roughly then he had intended to do; he had a bone to pick with Kiba. Kiba stood up from the bed and looked a Tsume. Tsume glancing at Kiba then turned and closed the door.

"Is there something you want Tsume?" Kiba asked not knowing what Tsume's intentions were.

"Not much just two thing. I wanted to know if you and Hige enjoyed your snooping last night and the other thing is why haven't we left yet, I thought you would of wanted to leave early in the morning," Tsume said casually as if this was just a normal conversation.

"Kaya came in my room early this morning and asked if we would stay for a while longer, she said she wanted to get to know us better," Kiba said coolly.

"I wouldn't expect you to be so easily persuaded by a girl to stay longer, after all the thing you care for more than anything is Cheza... isn't it?"

"I'm staying cause she might know something about Cheza and we haven't had any good rest for a while now so one or two more day should be okay." Kiba said a little of the coolness in his voice going away.

"You still didn't answer my first question, Kiba. Did you enjoy ease-dropping on..."

"Tama, hello," Kiba said as the door opened and Tama walked in with Toboe and Hige.

"Hello, I was going to ask if you'd like to come with Kogaku and me to the village that is near here. When Shita comes to visits, Kaya usually go with her to it and then comes back before the sun sets."

"What will we do over there?" Toboe asked.

"Nothing you need to know. You'll be staying here with Yuka and the others," Tama answered ruffling Toboe's hair.

"Aw, why can't I go?"

"It's grownup stuff, maybe if you were older." Tama said smiling as Toboe pouted.

"We'll go," Kiba said not looking at Tsume.

Tama smirked at Kiba then said, "lets get going then," as he put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Hige walked out past Tama, Tsume sighed and left after him. Toboe looked at Kiba and Tama then he decided to leave and find Yuka since he wasn't allowed to go. Kiba looked at Tama who was smiling at him.

"Where is Kaya?"

"She's already at the village with Oki and Shita," Tama said as he walked into the hall.

"She's already there...why are we going there, what are we going to do over there?" Kiba asked as he followed Tama into the hall.

"You'll find out soon enough so just be patient, you'll get to see our leader at her best is all I'm going to tell ya and the reason for ya guys going is to let you guys get out of the house is all." Tama answered looking at Kiba with a smirk.

"To get out of the house?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, ya know. To get some new surrounding's. Thought you guys might be getting tired of seeing the same thing after the amount of traveling ya do, I guess." Tama said shrugging then seeing that Kiba was done talking continued with a simple, " Well shall we go?"

Kiba nodded and Tama led the way. Tsume and Hige were waiting in front of the house. Tsume seemed a little madder than usual but noone said anything about it. They waled down the same path that got Kiba's group to the house then they came to the same dirt road the group had been traveling on before. Tama started to walk down it with the others following. Tama stopped, put his hand out in front of him and lifted his thumb. Kiba raised an eyebrow at Tama as he moved his hand back and forth. A car drove by and Tama cured it then another came by and stopped. Tama leaned forward when the window was opened. "Hey pal the roads kinda long to go on if your traveling by foot. Wanna give us a rid to town?" Tama asked in a happy- go- lucky manner. The man nodded, Tama smiled at the others and told them to get in; he and Kogaku immediately took the seat in the front with the driver.

"So what are you three guys going to town for?" The man asked not looking at any of them in particular.

"Oh just some sight seeing?" Tama said smiling a little more to himself than to the man in front with him.

"Thought so. You guys are going to the fight aren't you?"

"What fight?" Kiba asked looking at the back of the man's head.

"The one that goes on every three months."

"A fight that goes on every three months?" Hige stopped looking out of the window and asked, now looking at the man in front.

"Oh maybe I was wrong," The man said in a casual tone.

"No you weren't. I was just hoping to surprise my friends here. They don't see things like this every day." Tama said looking at the three in the back; Kiba was in the middle of Tsume and Hige.

"Oh how very interesting," The man said with a little chuckle.

"Well since we know why were going to town, why don't you explain this fight," Tsume said in his usual irritated tone.

"Well ya see guys, um... there's this girl that has to fight a certain amount of people and if she wins she gets a real big prize so she fights," Tama said still looking at the three in the back.

"Yup, and people make bets and stuff on the girl and her partner," Kogaku added to Tama's words.

"What happens to the girl if she loose's?" Kiba asked a little reluctant to here the answer.

"Noone know, she's never lost since it started," Tama's voice sounded a little smug.

"Yeah that's right, and I heard that in the fight she was in last time her and her partner got out of the fight practically unscathed," Kogaku said with a tone of smugness in his voice as well.

"Is this girl you talking about Ka..." Tsume started to ask but Kogaku interrupted by announcing that they were at their destination.

The five men got out of the car, Tama gave his thanks to the man and he drove off into the town. Kiba, Tsume and Hige followed behind Tama and Kogaku. The town wasn't very populated and most of the people in the town seemed to be a shady bunch. The thought of the people not being that welcoming to outsiders was confirmed as a very large muscular man (lets call him Mr. Macho) accidentally bumped into Kiba making him stumble a little back. Kiba ignored the contact and kept walking.

"Hey chump, you should watch were your going," Mr. Macho shouted to Kiba's back.

Kiba ignored him still, this made the man very angry. Mr. Macho walked to Kiba and put his hand on Kiba's shoulder; spinning Kiba around to face him. Kiba looked at Mr. Macho with those big emotionless blue eyes of his. Mr. Macho looked at him and got annoyed at the look Kiba was giving him and at the fact Kiba wasn't showing any emotion.

"You should apologize to me for bumping into me." Mr. Macho demanded.

"Why should I? I did nothing to you," Kiba said with a voice that resembled his eyes.

"What? Why you sniveling little bastard," Mr. Macho angrily spat out as he swung a punch at Kiba.

Kiba dodged the hit and took a step back. Mr. Macho blinked in surprise, but quickly got over it as his expression changed to anger again. Mr. Macho made another attempt to hit Kiba, but this time Kiba had no need to attack the man nor did he even have to dodge the hit.

"Hey you should pick a fight just for no reason."

Kiba was taken aback as he saw Kaya in between him and Mr. Macho; she was holding his fist in her hand. Mr. Macho looked at Kaya and moving quickly threw a punch at Kaya with his fee hand. Kaya caught his other hand with her own and then kneed him in the stomach. Mr. Macho fell to the ground gasping for breath as he had just gotten his breath taken away from Kaya's act of self defense.

"I told him not to pick a fight for no apparent reason," Kaya muttered, shaking her head as she turned to face Kiba.

The towns people had been watching the squabble but now they began to go back to normal and pay no mind to the outsiders. Kiba looked at all the town people as they tuned their eyes away from them, giving them no attention. Kiba looked at Kaya who was looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"Why did you do that, I can take care of myself." Kiba said confused on why she protected him.

"Why?" Kaya repeated in a tone that made Kiba feel like he should know why, "because you probably would of gone overboard and killed him, that's why."

"How do you know? Maybe I wouldn't of," Kiba said defensively even though a part of him agreed with her, he probably would of.

"OH. I'm sorry, how could I be so stupid to think that you are... the type... to act... before you think," Kaya said with a sarcastic laugh and a mocking smile.

Kiba glared at Kaya, he didn't care for her sarcasm and he walk to her and stood tall in front of her craning his neck to look down at Kaya. Kaya didn't budge as Kiba took a last step that closed the space between them making them only inches from each other. Kaya tilted her head up and looked into Kiba's now icy blue eyes, she didn't fear anyone and if he attack she wouldn't hesitate to protect herself. Kiba saw the stubborn look in Kaya's eyed, her expression told him she is not one to take lightly. The two were so close and so in tuned with their own pride and stubbornest to back down that they could feel each others warmth but soon it was interrupted by Kogaku and Tama clearing their throats to Kaya's attention. Kiba and Kaya looked at them and Kaya's expression changed to a surprised, happy smile as quickly as a blink of an eye.

"What are you guys doing here? You guy's never come to this little event." Kaya asked going over to her two pack members; she placed her hand on her hip before she finished.

"We came because we heard that you kicked some ass last time you and Oki were here," Kogaku said putting one arm around Kaya neck.

"So we came to see you do it again," Tama said putting his arm an Kaya's shoulder.

"Well I guess that's good, but why did you bring these three. They don't want to see it," Kaya said looking at the two guys leaning on her.

"I asked them if they wanted to come and they said yes," Tama said taking a step away from Kaya.

"You didn't tell them about the fight did you?" Kaya asked in knowing tone.

"No," Tama simply said.

"Alright then. Well my so called break is over and I have to get back to my... deal," Kaya said her smile fading as she said "deal".

"Your deal?" Hige asked looking at Kaya; Kaya pulled Kogaku's arm off.

"Yeah, a while ago I made a deal with some guys in this town. The deal was if I won every fight I was in then they wouldn't tell Jagura's troops the location of where we live," Kaya said her face very serious now.

"Why did you make a deal like that, why are you hiding from Jagura?" Kiba asked letting the spat him and Kaya had pass by.

"If she knows where we are she'll have us killed because of what we are, so I fight to protect my pack," Kaya plainly stated.

"That's stupid, you shouldn't have to do that," Hige said in a "what the hell" tone.

"It may be stupid, but I still do it."

"That's pathetic, letting yourself be controlled by humans like that," Tsume said bitterly.

"Why not fight Jagura's troops in stead of doing this?" Kiba asked annoyed.

"It's not that simple... you don't know what it was like..." Kaya clenched her fists and tilted her head down.

"Kaya you should get going,"Tama said putting his hand on her shoulders and Kaya looked at him and nodded; she then left. When she had gone Tama turned to the others, "Leave her alone guys."

"If it wasn't for her and this dumb-ass deal we wouldn't be alive," Kogaku said defending Kaya's decision to not fight Jagura.

"Well lets get going to see the two girls in action," Tama said turning and beginning to walk to a big cement building.


	5. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Chapter Five: Fight! Fight! Fight!

There were many people inside the building and they all were surrounding a big circle that had a fence and the circle was in the middle of the building. The circlet was a large pit that had a dirt floor and it resembled an arena, but without the seats. As the five guys made their way past people sitting at the bar and tables they heard bits and pieces of conversations. One conversation in particular was about how the girls were supposedly "kick ass" and were "really hot". It didn't take extremely long to find Shita; she was sitting at the end of the bar. The area she was in was pretty much clear and they made their way toward her.

"Hey, you guys come to see Kaya kick some ass to save your guys' ass?" Shita ask as she spotted them making their way to her.

"Yeah, good to see you've been having a couple." Kogaku chuckled as they stood in front of her.

"What are you talking about I haven't had that much just two beers and a shot of whisky," Shita argued.

"Sorry, should of known," Kogaku said sincerely.

"Well the fight is about to start so we should get to a good spot." Shita said paying the bar tender and getting off the seat.

The five guys followed Shita to the middle of the building. They got to the fenced arena; it was a three feet cement wall with five foot fencing on top that encircled the arena. They looked down and the arena, it wasn't that deep, about eight feet. An announcement sounded through the entire building.

"It's what you've been waiting for, the second round of four matches. Coming from the left is two men that traveled from a near by town just to fight our infamous beauties." Kaya walked out with Oki next to her.

Oki was wearing a tight black tank top and slightly baggy dark green tinted jeans that were tucked into some black boots, not too different from her ususal outfit. Kaya on the other hand was wearing something a little more revealing; she wore a black button up shirt with a low cut font and it had only one big button that held it together and she wore tight green shorts with knee high boots. Kiba and Tsume looked at Kaya blinking several times then looked at Oki while Hige's, Kogaku's, and Tama's jaws dropped in surprise at the difference between Oki's and Kaya's outfits.

"What the hell, why is Kaya dressed like that?" Tsume asked not liking the talk that stated when the people saw her.

"Yeah, I don't remember Kaya having that little getup in her wardrobe." Kogaku said his jaw still hanging practically to the floor.

"I wouldn't know really, but I don't think Kaya would have that outfit at the house," Tama said closing Kogaku's mouth for him.

"She wasn't wearing that thing when we saw her outside and why isn't Oki dressed like that?" Hige said looking at Kaya then to Oki; he looked a little disappointed.

"Why would she wear something like that in here when she doesn't wear it outside?" Kiba asked himself more than to the others, but Shita was listening.

The fight began and the two men ran at the girls each taking one on one. Kaya and Oki waited a while then ran behind the two men, grabbing them and then throwing them into the wall. The crowed shouted, some were rooting for the girls and others were booing them.

"It's a guy thing. The people who she made a deal with told her she had to wear it when she fought. She wouldn't of had to wear THAT particular outfit if she hadn't of told them to not make Oki's outfit indecent. Since she told them that she had to wear something to get more people coming, its mostly guys that like to watch." Shita said as an answered to their questions.

"So its all a game to these people?" Tsume asked sounding even more irritated.

Kaya was now pinned to the wall and the guy licked the side of her face. Kaya spat in his face, he held her hands down with one hand and with his other slapped her across the face. Oki tripped the man she was fighting and then kicked him in the stomach as he tried to get up.

"Pretty much, to these people it just a way to pass the time," Shita sighed.

"That's crap. God, I knew humans weren't that great... no offence, Shita." Tama said in a slightly hushed voice.

Oki dodged a hit from her opponent but wasn't quick enough as he kicked her in the side; she hit the wall and slid down it. Kaya slipped one of her hands free and punched the guy in the stomach and when both her hands were free she punched him in the face. The man looked at her, he was slightly hunched. He stood straight and threw a hit at her face but she caught it and kicked him to the floor.

"None taken," Shita chuckled.

"What are the rules for this game?" Tsume asked as he watched Kaya get pulled to the ground and the man roll on top of her.

"You must be wondering why the girls aren't changing their form or just killing them. You see the rules are they have to fight the people in their human forms and the fighters can't kill their opponent. The goal is to knock the other fighter out to win." Kaya was on the ground underneath the man she was fighting; he was punching her.

Oki grabbed the man she was fighting and threw him at the other man. The two men fell to the ground. Kaya got up from the ground and wiped the blood off her face. Oki walked over to Kaya and they looked at each other. The girls both ran at the men and simultaneously slammed then against the wall, holding them up by their necks. They held the men to the wall; Kaya held her opponent with her left hand and Oki held hers with her right then very quickly the girls brought the mens heads together knocking them out instantly.

"The winners are the two lovely ladies!" The announcer shouted.

The unconscious men were removed from the arena and Oki and Kaya left through the gated door in the arena. The crowd was buzzing with excitement and anticipation for the next fight.

"Alright the last fights is going to start. They will be fighting four guys, the last opponents the girls face are usually big guys too." Shita said as another announcement started.

"In the last fight the girls will be fighting four very muscular men. It seem like they will be a challenge for our lovely tough girls," The announcer said enthusiastically.

Four men walked out and as Shita had said they were all big tough guys with large muscles. Kiba noticed one of the guys was the man that bumped into him early in the day (It's Mr. Macho again). He was cracking his knuckles in a medicine way. Oki walked out followed by Kaya who stared at the Mr. Macho. Mr. Macho smugly smiled at her.

"Ah, so you came to get your ass kicked again?" Kaya asked, noone really could hear the conversation, but Kiba and the others were listening to it although with some difficulty.

"No I came to repay you for what you did," Mr. Macho said his voice showing more anger than his face was.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that," Kaya said cooly.

The men surrounded Oki and Kaya as the fight began. The girls stood back to back, the men started to get closer. "Is that a fair fight?" Hige asked watching the men get closer and closer to the girls.

"It is and it isn't. The girls can handle it is the kind of fair part, but the four against two isn't." Shita explained.

Mr. Macho tried to punch Kaya but she jumped out of his reach. One of the other men grabbed her from behind. Oki kicked him in the back and Kaya elbowed him in the stomach.

"So they can handle it, right?" Hige kept his eyes on Oki fighting along with Kaya.

"Yeah they can handle it. They've been in fights like this before."

"Where the guys they fought like these ones?" Tama asked as one of the men managed to throw Kaya across the arena.

"No not really, they weren't this strong. I doubt the girls'll get out of this fight without some injuries." Shita said with a tone of worry in her voice.

The girls were on opposite sides of the arena. Two men against Oki and two against Kaya. Mr. Macho and one of the other guys went after Kaya when Oki was securely held back by the other two men. Mr. Macho came at Kaya from the front and the other man came from behind. Kaya wasn't paying attention and didn't notice the man coming from behind her; he grabbed her and held her by the arms. Mr. Macho slowly walked up to Kaya with his smug little smile. Kaya spat at his feet when he stopped in front of her. Mr. Macho's smile disappeared and then he punched Kaya in the stomach, he repeated this several times. Oki struggled under the strength of the two men holding her down against the wall. Getting frustrated, Oki mustered up as much strength as she could get and jumped up out of the mens grip. When she came back down her boots hit the men in the face resulting in the men falling to the ground. Running at top speed Oki quickly attacked the man that was holing Kaya. Oki kicked the man in the back but it seemed not hard enough to affect his spinal cord. The man turned around, facing Oki. Oki punched the man in the stomach but it made no affect on him so Oki kicked him in, shall we say the "family jewels" or at lest she tried. The man grabbed her leg before it made contact with him; the man tightened his grip making Oki wince in pain as she felt her ankle beginning to give in to the pressure. Acting quickly Oki spun around in the air giving the man a back kick to the face and luckily the man let her leg go before she spun in a full circle so her ankle was not injured. Oki landed on her feet, she stumbled slightly for her ankle still was tender from before. Kaya had been fighting Mr. Macho but was now pinned down by the other two men that had been holding Oki earlier. Oki made her way to help Kaya but she was stopped by the man on the floor, pulling her down by her feet and he got on top of her; she was faced down and he held her arms to her back. The man asked for some help and one of the others answered walking over to him. Oki was lifted off the ground her arms still behind her. The other man that came to help wacked her across the face forcing Oki's face to go to the side then he did it again the other way. Kaya was in the same position as before; her arms held and Mr. Macho in front of her.

"Well, now I think I'll repay you... noone lives to say they got the better of me not even a girl like you," Mr. Macho said taking out a pocket knife.

Kaya's eyes opened wide as she thought 'Oh shit' then he flipped the knife out. She struggled to free herself from the other mans grip. He tightened his hold on her; Kaya thinking quick hooked her leg around the other mans leg making them both fall to the ground then she slammed the back of her head into the mans face breaking his nose. He let her go covering his nose as blood began to trickle out of it. Kaya stood up taking a step away from Mr. Macho and the man that was on the floor; he got up off the floor. Mr. Macho told the other man to go after her so he ran at her; Kaya waited for the right moment then jumped over him. Mr. Macho had been waited for her to do that and he grabbed her as soon as she landed. He put the knife to Kaya's neck and lightly traced her neck with it.

"Kaya!" Oki shouted as she tried to get away from the men.

Kaya squirmed as Mr. Macho made a thin cut across the upper part of her chest. He brought it back to her neck bringing it to one side. "Bastard," Kaya whispered as he applied pressure to the knife.  
Kaya closed her eyes waiting for the knife to slide ever so delicately across her neck allowing a warm stream of blood to flow down her front, but it never came. Kaya opened her eye to see Kiba holding Mr. Macho's wrist that had the knife. "Kiba?" "Move!" Kiba said as he pulled the knife away from Kaya's neck.  
Kaya ducked down and moved away from Kiba and Mr. Macho. Tsume came from behind her, he grabbed Kaya and turned her around. The expression on his face was a mix of relief and worry.

"Are you alright?" Tsume asked; his hands on her shoulders.

"Tsume. Yeah, I'm fine...Oki." Kaya turned in the thought of helping Oki but found she had no need to as she saw that the men were unconscious on the ground.

Hige was dusting off his hand and Oki was rubbing her neck. Kaya sighed with relief and turned to Tsume. When Kaya turned she saw that Tsume was helping Kiba with Mr. Macho. Mr. Macho was jabbing the knife at both of them. Kiba jumped back as the knife almost sliced him across the chest. Tsume went behind Mr. Macho and hit him on the head. Mr. Macho fell forward in front of Kiba. Kiba looked down at him then he moved to kick Mr. Macho, but was not able to as the man with a broken nose grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms around his upper body. Mr. Macho stood up holding the knife up in the air to bring the knife down into Kiba's chest. Tsume grabbed Mr. Macho's hand that held the knife and began to twist it, but Mr. Macho grabbed Tsume with his other hand and threw Tsume across the arena to where Oki and Hige were. Kaya moved to go to Tsume but changed her mind and ran at Mr. Macho. Mr. Macho fell to the ground as Kaya slammed into him. They both slid a few feet making dust fly up from the ground. A faint shout of her name from above made Kaya look up. Mr. Macho took advantage of Kaya not paying attention and stabbed her in the side with the knife, Kaya howled with pain as the knife was pulled out. Kaya rolled away from Mr. Macho but he stood up and walked toward her, he moved to kick Kaya in the stomach while she was still on the ground holding her right side, but found himself being held against the wall of the arena by his neck. Tsume squeezed Mr. Macho's neck making him chock, Tsume was holding him a few feet above the ground. Kiba at the moment was being crushed by his captor. Hige tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned and Hige punched him in the face then kicked him hard in the back. Kiba was let go, he turned around and kicked the man in the stomach. The man hit the wall behind him and became unconscious.

"Tsume, you can't kill him." Kaya shouted, she tried to get up.

"Why not? He tried to kill you," Tsume growled tightening his grip making Mr. Macho gasp for breath.

"Because you can't," Kaya said as Kiba helped her up.

"Fine,"

Tsume let Mr. Macho go, he slid down the wall and sat there taking deep breaths. Tsume looked down at him then to get a little more frustration out he kicked Mr. Macho in the face making the back of his head hit the wall so hard that he was knocked out. The announcer began to speak when people came out into the arena to collect the unconscious men.

"Our lovely beauties have won due to their opponents having weapons in the fight. That is it for today, hope you enjoyed the show." Kiba, Tsume, Kaya, Oki, and Hige went through the gated door in the arena.

Kaya held her side as she showed them the way out of the building through the hall that the door had led them to. Kogaku and Tama were waiting for them at the back door.

"Where is Shita?" Kaya asked as she looking around.

"Um well you see... they took her," Tama said regretfully.

"What, those backstabbing..." Kaya ran off around the corner leaving the others behind.

Kiba shortly ran after her and the others followed, but they didn't have to run that far. Kaya was standing with Shita looking ahead of them.

"Kaya?"

"Yeah, Shita," "I am so glad your okay," Shita said giving Kaya a hug.

"Mm," Kaya said wincing a little as her side hurt, "I'm glade you okay, too"

"We should probably get back to the house," Oki said looking at a couple of people who were watching them.

Kaya agreed with Oki and they all began to walk off in the direction of the towns exit.

A/N: Yeah this chapter I think was a little dull but only because I can't really write fight scenes. Also I hope you didn't get confused with the conversation between Shita and the others during the fight that was going on with Kaya and Oki. Well hope you enjoyed it and hope to see you next time for my next chapter called, Know Thy Enemies. REVIEW please... please... PLEASE... Thank you.


	6. Know Thy Enemies

_**A/N: I thought I ought to warn you before you started reading... well to the point, there is a slight not very detailed rape-like abuse. Oh also these; > >, mean...something around the lines of"else where". Well on with your reading.  
**_

Chapter Six: Know Thy Enemies

They walked out of town and began to walk along the dit road to Kaya's home. Kaya walked in front with Shita while Kiba and Tsume walked close behind them. Oki was walking behind them with Hige next to her, then Kogaku and Tama were in the back. Occasionally cars would passing by blowing small gusts of wind at the wolves walking. Kaya kept looking behind them, she took one last look before she tilted her head a little to the right and muttered over her shoulder, "Oki. How many are there?"

"There seem to be about two grown men and nine male wolves." Oki replied keeping her face forward.

"Any weapons?"

"None,"

"Well guess the 'boss' didn't like the performance, eh?" Kaya said with a small note of playful sarcasm.

"Heh, guess not." Oki lightly laughed.

"Lets let them come to us shall we?"

"Mm," Was Oki's final say in the conversation.

"Stay behind, I wanna see something."

They all kept walking on the dirt road as Kaya picked up a little more speed and ran off ahead of them on the trail, but when she got a good distance in front of them a car drove passed the others and stopped where Kaya was. Kiba and Tsume made a reaction to speed up but before they did anything Kaya was roughly pulled in by some men. The car drove off before Tsume, Kiba, and the others could reach it. Tsume and Kiba began running after the car with the others behind but they were stopped by the men that had been following them since they had left the town.

"Get out of my way," Tsume said trying to push past two men, they pushed Tsume back almost forcing him into Kiba who was behind him.

"Not so fast guys. I think we should have a little fun, its not like you really need to be anywhere, right?" One of the male wolves said in a playful voice.

Tsume growled at who had pushed him and the man evilly smirked; he was one of the male wolves. Tsume and the other seven wolves looked at the men, ready to fight at anytime. Getting impatient Tama spoke.

"Hey you shit heads, are ya gonna just stand there or are ya gonna do something?"

"Yeah, cuz if you're gonna just stand there then move your fucking ass'." Kogaku spat out irritated.

Another male wolf spoke and said, "Well, I guess if you insist, lets begin... but we'll leave the lady out of this" in a menacing way. Oki glared at the guy then spat out, "Like hell I'm not going to sit back and watch". The male wolf smirking said, "Suit yourself" and out of no where grabbed Oki by her curls and pulled her away from the others. The other male wolf that had spoken grabbed Oki from her wrist and held them tight. Hige made a move to help her but a brown haired wolf punched him back, Hige had not expected the hit and fell to the ground in front of Kogaku who jumped at one of the wolves and bean to fight with him. A guy the same height as Kiba with short blond hair smiled at Kiba as he slowly came closer to him then with no warning threw a punch at Kiba's head. Kiba ducked and tripped the guy. Tsume began fighting with a long brown haired wolf. Tama was trying to get to Oki who was currently being "molested" by three wolves while he fought off a black haired wolf in his way. Ignored by all the wolves Shita was being chased by two men. They caught up to her grabbing her by her hair and threw her to the ground. Shita scrambled to get up and as she did so one of the men grabbed her from her neck and held her four inch off the ground. Shita gasped for breath trying to pull his hands away somehow by grabbing the mans wrists. Slowly Shita's face began to get red as the flow of blood was being cut off from her brain and she was getting no oxygen. Shita's eyes closed and her hands slowly lost their grip. Shita hands fell to her sides as she began to go into darkness, but then she was quickly brought back to the light as she felt the hand over her neck let her go and she fell to the ground with a slightly painful thud. Shita opened her eyes to see a blurry Kiba. Kiba helped her up then turned to see if any of the others might need help or to see if there were anymore "dog" that needed to be "put down" like the two humans and the wolf Kiba had fought. The wolves were all in their wolf forms. Oki had gotten away from the three wolves and now was in full combat mode fighting the three wolves. Hige had the wolf he was fighting in his jaws. Tsume seemed to be taking his anger out by beating the crap out of the wolf he was fighting. Kogaku and Tama were fighting together and they seemed to be having a grand old time as they both were smiling widely. Shita tugged on Kiba shirt and he turned to look at her.

"Kiba. Right now you're the only one who isn't fighting right now, so I'm asking you to go help Kaya."

"What about you, wouldn't she rather you to be looked after?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be safe. Besides, I know you wanna go save her before Tsume does."

"What do you mean by that last part?" Kiba asked irritated and curious to what she meant.

"Nothing, I just know you wanna help her. Just go already, she need your help."

Kiba looked at Shita then without another thought ran off in the direction Kaya was taken, leaving the others behind.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The car stopped in a remote area that the dirt road led to. One of Kaya's captors grabbed her and threw her out of the car to the floor. Her feet and wrist were bound. The four male wolves got out of the car and then the car drove off. The male wolves surrounded Kaya, they were all looking at her wickedly. Kaya looked at them from the floor; she tried sitting up, but was unable at the moment.

"Let go of me, now!" Kaya shouted struggling to get out of the bindings.

"Now, now. Can't do that, I still haven't had my fun yet." A wolf with tied long black hair said as he took a step closer.

"Hey, boss," Another wolf said.

"What?"

"What should we do with her? They told us to get rid of her."

"Yeah, yeah. I know what they said, but they never said how we should get rid of her."

"Boss?"

"No, just... just go to the side of the road and keep a eye out for her friends."

"What if you need help, its quite a distance from here."

"Just go...NOW."

The other wolves looked at their supposed leader and left, leaving Kaya and the long haired wolf alone. Kaya tried to move away from the other wolf but he grabbed her by her legs and pulled her to him. He got on top of Kaya and ran his hand down her body. Kaya squirmed under his touch. "What, your not enjoying yourself?" He asked moving his hand to her head. He grabbing the back of her hair with his right hand and lifted it up so he could kiss her. Kaya spat in his face. Not letting her head go her he wiped his face then moved his left hand down to her wound and squeezed it. Kaya grunted in pain making the other wolf smile smugly. "Bastard," Kaya mumbled as he squeezed it harder, she closed her eyes from the pain. Kaya felt him lean forward to try and kiss her again but before his face was an inch from hers he was thrown off her. Opening her eyes she saw a tall man with strange clothing, long slicked back dark blue hair and a black eye patch over his left eye standing in between her and the other wolf. The other wolf growled, "Who the hell are you?" and the man replied, "I'm the one who is going to kill you just like I did your friends."

Kiba stopped dead in the middle of the dirt road. In front of him was the dead bodies of three wolves. Kiba realized at once they were the wolves that took Kaya. He walked passed them as he went down another road off of the main road, he could smell the strong sent of blood and a some other sent he didn't recognize. He ran down the new road and as he did he could see in the distance a man untying Kaya from her bindings. When he got to them he heard Kaya thank the man as he helped her to her feet.

"Kaya,"

"Oh, Kiba. Did you come to help me?" Kaya asked as the man turned to face Kiba.

Kiba stopped walking to Kaya and looked at the man. "Kaya get away from that guy."

"Why, he just saved me..."

"You don't know him... he can't be trusted."

"What are you talking about..." Kaya looked at the man and asked, "What's you're name?"

"Darcia," Was what he answered.

"Kaya listen to me," Kiba said in a half begging half order tone.

"No. You listen I want to thank this man for saving me... besides how would you know if he is untrustworthy." Kaya retorted making Kiba clench his fists.

"Because he stole Cheza from use. The Flower Maiden."

"He stole the Flower Maiden? He stole her from you? Ha, how can he steel the Flower Maiden he is just human... you need to be a wolf to get her. She doesn't particularly trust humans anyways," Kaya paused and added, "I would guess."

"Um... excuse me, I see I am intruding in this matter. Maybe I should go." Darcia said in a fake polite way.

"No, not at all. Please wont you let me thank you for saving me... is there anything I could do for you?"

"Well may I ask of you one thing?"

"Okay what is it though?"

"Would you do me the honor of letting me walking you home?"

Kaya blushed slightly at being treated so kindly by a complete stranger. Kiba scowled at Darcia, he wanted to just kill him right then and there, but Kaya would get in the way if he tried and he didn't want to hurt her. Kiba looked at Kaya and saw that she had a shy look on her face, he didn't like that she was blushing for Darcia, the one who stole Cheza as well.

"Um sure... if that is what you want."

"Yes I would love to take you to your home... to make sure you get home safely."

"I can make sure she gets home safely enough." Kiba said clenching his fists.

"No Kiba that is alright. You go to the others and tell them I am safe and I will meet you at the house."

Kiba opened his mouth to protest but shut it as she said, "I will not discuss it with you any further, please just do as I ask." Kiba looked at her then seeing that she was most definitely not going to change her mind, he walked off back in the direction he had come. Kaya and Darcia began walking to Kaya's home after Kiba left to go to the others. Kiba walked down the main dirt road to go back to the others, who he wondered if they were still fighting those other wolves. His thought was answered though by the sight of them running toward him. Tsume was of course the first who got to him.

"Were is she?" Tsume said stopping in front of Kiba.

"Yeah. Did you get her?" Shita and Oki asked together.

"Who, Kaya?" Kiba asked in a bitter voice.

"Who else would we be talking about, Kiba!" Tsume said more than questioned.

"She's walking back home as we speak,"

"What, why didn't she come with you?" Shita asked confused.

"Yeah, that's not like Kaya, she wouldn't do that unless... Did something happened to her?" Tama said in a wondering tone.

"No, she was saved before anything happed."

"So you did get to her in time?" Kogaku asked.

"No..."

"Then what happed" Oki asked wanting to get the answer already.

"Someone else saved her."

"Who, just spit it out already, jeez." Hige said finally speaking.

"That noble guy has her, Darcia. He saved her and he is taking her home..."

"WHAT. You left her alone with that guy?"

"It wasn't my choice... I told her not to trust him but she let him walk her home. She told me to get you and she'd meet us at the house."

"Damn-it, Kiba. You shouldn't of listened..." Tsume said in an angry worried tone.

"God, Kaya has always been to trusting of others." Oki said shaking her head in frustration at her friends worst weakness.

"We have to get home non the less she'll be expecting us." Shita said beginning to walk down the dirt road.

_**A/N: Yeah... I did some more fighting scenes, I hope they were satisfactory although personally I am not very confident about it and I thought they weren't very well written... its very hard to write them even when you can see it in your mind. Oh yeah and oooo DARCIA has come into the story... oh dear... sorry, anyhoo I don't really know if I am making Darcia's personality like its suppose to be but oh-cha-wellziez. Well I guess that's all I can think of to say for this chapter right now soooooo I really hope you liked it and hope to see you in the next chapter; Lost But Now Found. Also don't forget to give a review :gets on knees and starts to beg: PLEASE, pretty, pwetty, pwease give a review!**_


	7. Lost But Now Found Part 1

A/N: Hey people sorry it took so long to write this but I had to get all my thoughts together... well this is the next chapter and I am working on the others right now so yeah... have to remember them though... so now on with your reading

Chapter Seven: Lost But Now Found- **_Part 1_**

The seven wolves and Shita arrived at the house just as the sun was near setting. When they entered the house they saw Dai, Sato, Osa, Yuka and Joka sitting in the living room. They were all laughing except Joka who had his usual looked of irritated. Kiba looked around the room to see if Kaya was anywhere to be seen while Tsume looked at the wolves sitting. Dai and Sato were sitting next to each other on a large couch while Joka and Osa sat on two cushioned chairs separated by a table on the opposite side of Dai and Sato and Toboe and Yuka sat on the floor slightly in the middle of the room.

"If you're looking for Kaya she's in the back with some human," Dai said noticing Kiba looking around.

Kiba looked at Dai and made a move to the door but before he took a single step Joka said in a grumpy tone, "I wouldn't bother. She's preoccupied at the moment."

"She's talking to the human and I think she doesn't want to be disturbed… so it's best to just leave her alone." Sato said in his proper tone.

"No I want to know why she was so nice to that damn noble Darcia first."

"Actually that's kind of strange I must say… she only does that if someone has done something for her more than once." Oki said with a look of contemplating concern.

"Um, I can answer that…" Shita said reluctantly, "You see when we were in town and I was being taken away by some goons of Kaya's boss, he saved me before Kaya got to me and returned me safely to her. So that's why she is treating him so nicely."

"What! Why didn't you mention him before?" Tsume asked looking at Shita with a little sign of irritation.

"Well at the time I didn't find it to be important," Shita answered truthfully.

"Well at least we know why shes acting the way she's acting now," Kogaku said in a carefree tone.

"Yup," Tama agreed.

"Really got to have Kaya stop being so trusting," Oki said snapping her finger in a thoughtful way.

Kiba looked at Oki with a angry look, he couldn't believe a wolf could be so trusting of a complete stranger especially when it was a human that just did two favors for her and he probably did them for his own benefit in some way. There was an awkward silence that was in dire need to be broken and so it was.

"Um… why don't you all just sit in here with us while you wait," Dai said smiling at them all as everyone's attention came onto him.

Oki was the first to take the offer; she walked into the room and sat down on the same couch as Dai and Sato were on and Hige followed her sitting closely next to her. Then Kogaku and Tama did the same; Kogaku took his seat on the table, which thankfully was big enough to hold his weight while Tama leaned against it. Kiba knowing that if he went out side to talk to Kaya at the moment that he would get on a very bad side of her, sohe decided to take a seat in the room in the last space of the couch next to Hige. Now Tsume and Shita were the only ones left standing in the entrance. Tsume looked at all the wolves sitting in the living room then turned to go out through the front door.

"Tsume where are you going?" Oki asked knowing very well where he was off to.

"Where do you think? I'm going to see if that damned noble has left yet," Tsume answered turning his back to the door once again.

"No need to do that. He's already gone," Kaya said as she opened the front door and walked in.

"Kaya," Kiba began after she closed the door and walked into the living room.

"Not now. I have business to take care of first, excuse me."

Kiba watched Kaya as she opened a door from in the living room that led to the kitchen. Shita shrugged her shoulders as she followed suit. Joka got up and walked through the door as well. Osa rolled her eyes and sighed heavily as she mumbled, "And he's off." Toboe looked at Osa curiously.

"Do you not liked Joka, or are you mad at him for some reason?" Toboe asked in a puzzled tone.

"Humph, it's nothing… I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night." Osa said and with that she left the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Toboe asked looking at the spot where Osa had turned the corner.

"No… she just doesn't like it when Kaya gets so much attention from Joka," Yuka said getting Toboe's eyes back on her.

"Oh…" Toboe said not really getting what Yuka meant.

"So what happened when you guys were in the town?" Sato asked not wanting to hear talk about Osa's jealously towards Kaya.

"Yeah… why did Kaya come home all messed up?" Dai asked with a worried look.

"Oh that… um well one of her opponents went a little over board. He… um… tried to kill her because he and her had had a sprawl a little earlier on." Oki explained to Dai.

"Over what?" Yuka asked.

"Over Kiba," Kogaku chuckled slightly.

Kiba looked at Kogaku suspiciously as he continued to laugh silently to himself then he stopped as Oki threw a mini pillow at him to make him stop. Joka walked out of the kitchen at this point and taking a look at the others mumbled that he was going to bed. Kiba looked at Joka as he walked away,he could of sworn though that when he looked in his direction that he had an evil glint in his eyes, but Kiba paid no mind as the conversation continued.

"Really?" Dai asked slightly in aw, "But Kiba looks like he can take care of himself."

"Yeah I know… I don't get it either." Tama admitted.

"Well that's because you're all dense idiots." Sato bluntly stated.

"Oh gee… thanks," Oki said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean you," Sato apologized.

"Yeah I know."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Toboe asked, thoroughly confused.

"All right. Kaya kind of has…" Sato said but got interrupted.

"Sato. Could you come in the kitchen for a minute?" Kaya asked poking her head out from behind the door, she was smiling to hid her irritation.

"Um yeah..." Sato said jumping out of his seat as if he just sat on a hot plate.

Everyone watched Sato leave the room into the kitchen. When he was gone Toboe asked the question again hoping to get a answer this time and Yuka happily volunteered herself to give it.

"Oh well we all suspect that Kaya..." Yuka began but stopped as Sato came stumbling back into the room; obviously Kaya had pushed him through the door.

"Um... Yuka, Toboe... its time for you two to go to sleep," Sato said regaining his posture.

"Sato. Do we have to?"

"Yup... its late and time for young pups to go to sleep. So come on."

"Oh alright..." Yuka pouted as she got up and Toboe followed.

"Well I can take a hint... I'm kinda sleepy too..." Oki said standing up and stretching, "How about you Dai?"

"Huh?" Dai said not knowing what Oki mentbut asOki raised and eyebrowquickly answered, "Oh... yeah... actually I am... heh."

Dai smiled and stood up as well and saying goodnight to the others walked out of the living room and turned the corner to go to sleep and Oki did the same after poking her head into the kitchen and saying goodnight to Kaya and Shita. as Oki turned the corner, Hige got up.

"Oki, wait."

"Uh... yeah, Hige?"

"Um I'll go with you... ya know. I'll walk with ya to your room... since I'm going to mine anyways."

"Um okay. Heheh, thanks..."

Oki blushed slightly as she stood and then began to walk down the hall with Hige. Tama and Kogaku left shortly after. Now it was only Kiba and Tsume left in the living room. Kiba looked at Tsume who was staring at him with a slight glare.

"What?" Kiba asked suspiciously as Tsume continued to stare at him.

"Oh nothing... I was just thinking about how you didn't answer my first question this morning." Tsume said nonchalantly.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah... so Kiba did you have fun ease dropping on my personal matters?"

"No, not really."

"Then why bother following me?"

"You've been acting weird and I just wanted to find out why you where acting that way."

"Well did you find out what you wanted to know?"

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Good... now don't do it again..." Tsume said pushing himself off the wall and walked into the entrance hall and before leaving he added, "Oh and by the way, I don't want you near Kaya... so leave her alone."

Kiba looked at Tsume as he left and wondered what he meant by the last part he said. After a minute Kiba retreated to his own room where he sat looking out of his window staring at nothing in particular. Finally after an hour or so he couldn't take it he had to talk to Kaya he didn't know what about but for some reason he needed to talk to her. Kiba opened the door to his room and walked out and as he did he heard a noise come from the front of the house He stood listening to see if he heard it again and as he heard it he decided to take a look at what had made it, it might be Kaya. Kiba walked down the hall to the entrance. When he was at the front of the house he turned into the living room he had previously been in and went through the door of the kitchen where he had heard the noise come from. When he was in the room he saw Oki. Oki was getting a class of water and as she turned around she jumped slightly at the sight of Kiba staring at her.

"Geez, Kiba, Ya scared me... um... what are you doing up still?"

"Nothing... um, where's Kaya?"

"Oh if you wanted to talk to her, you just missed her. She just left to go somewhere." Oki said and as Kiba turned and opened the door she quickly said, "She'll be back soon so I'd stay here if I where you, she doesn't like to be followed without her consent."

"I'm going after anyways... she'll just have to put up with it. I need to talk to her now." Kiba said and walked out of the room.

"Oh shit... I'm dead." Oki said chugging the glass of water she had in her hand.

Kiba caught up with Kaya rather fast and he followed her at a safe distance although a couple of times she would stop and look around as if she could tell something was wrong even though Kiba did his best to hide his sent. After a while Kiba spotted a small cottage like house that Kaya was heading for. As the got closer to it the door opened and someone walked out. From the bush he his behind he couldn't realy tell but the person looked familiar and then it hit him. It was blue... the half wolf that was owned by the old man she referred to as Pops that repeatedly tried to kill them. Kaya walked up to Blue and handed her a bag she had been carrying with her.

"There's food in that..."

"Um thanks... so... where's Oki?"

"Oh she decided not to come this time... we have new wolves at the house and if we both go out it'll look suspicious but there supposedly leaving soon."

"Thats weird... from what I can tell the wolves that come to you usually stay at your place."

"Yeah I know but they just need a place to stay... they say there going somewhere but I don't remember the place." Kaya said not looking blue in the eyes.

"So hows..." Kaya stoped in mid sentance as the main subject of it walked out of the cottage.

"CHEZA." Blue and Kaya said at once as she walked out looked around.

"What are you doing out here?" Blue asked as Cheza walked over to the girls.

"Yeah Cheza... its dangerous, someone might see you," Kaya said looking at Cheza a little worried.

"He is here... this one can sense him. Kiba is here."

A/N: well for this chapter I think it was okay... maybe a little boring but yeah... please review and I'll be working on the other chapters and I'll try to update as soon as I can... hope you like this chapter


	8. Lost But Now Found Part 2

A/N: Nothing to say up here so just enjoy the read... (god I'm lame: starts sobbing)

Chapter 8: Lost But Now Found- **_Part 2_**

Kiba watched as Cheza looked around for him. Kiba Stood up from his hiding place and stood looking at Cheza, he had finally found her. Cheza smiled as she saw Kiba while Blue and Kaya just stared at him. Kiba ran up to Cheza as she muttered his name happily. When Kiba came up to her he held her in a tight hug and said, "Cheza. I finally found you."

"Kiba..."

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" Blue asked as Kiba held Cheza at arms length and looked at her lovingly.

"Oh nothing... he just needed a place to rest so he ended up at my place... these are the new guests we had.," Kaya said in a plain tone. '_I new I smelled something strange._'

"Oh Cheza I'm so glad you're safe... now we can go to the others and..." Kiba said as he grabbed Cheza by the hand and began to lead her towards the direction of the house.

"She can't go to the house." Kaya interrupted going in front of Kiba.

"Why not... we've been looking all over for her and now that I found her I don't want to leave her."

"Well then you can stay here with her but I am going back to the house."

"Kiba... it is alright. This one will be fine... you can go back with Kaya." Cheza said letting go of Kiba's hand and steping slightly away from him with a little bounce in her step.

"But Cheza..." Kiba said with uncertainty.

"No, really it is alright... this one will be fine, now go."

"You can see her in the morning and leave right after that if you want but I wouldn't care if you really wanted to stay..." Kaya said bitterly.

"Uh..." Kiba paused looking at Cheza and she gave him a reassuring smile then he said, "Alright. I'll came back for you in the morning."

"Fine... whatever you want."

"This one will be waiting right here for you." Cheza said with a happy little smile.

"Huh... um... well bye, Cheza. Bye, Blue." Kaya said mustering a smile for courtesy before she turned and bean to walk in the direction of th house.

Cheza and Blue said goodbye to Kaya as her back turned to them. Kaya waved her hand goodbye without turning and continue to walk. Kiba glanced at Kaya and then giving Cheza one last hug followed after Kaya. Kiba caught up to Kaya fairly quickly and as they walked neither of them said a word. Kiba kept glancing at Kaya who refused to look at him.

"So how long have they been here?" Kiba asked deciding to break the silence.

"Who?" Kaya asked in a clueless tone all the while not looking at Kiba.

Kiba stopped getting irritated at Kaya for acting so stubborn for no apparent reason. He glanced at the surrounding for a few moments as he let out a deep breath before saying, "You know who...". Kiba's words made Kaya stop after a few moments, he was a little in front of hill. Kaya still had her back to Kiba as she answered him.

"Alright... about a week and a half."

"So they've been here the whole time and you never told me?" Kiba asked as he began to walk towards her.

"Why would I need to."

"Because I said I was looking for her." Kiba said as he stood in front of Kaya.

"No, not technically... you told me you lost her not that you where trying to find her."

"That's not the point... you should of told me."

"Well I didn't feel the need to, so it doesn't matter cuz you know now."

"Why are you acting like... why are you so mad?"

"No reason... now lets just keep going..." Kaya said as she turned to walk around Kiba.

"No... not until you tell me what is bothering you." Kiba demanded as he grabbed Kaya by the wrist to stop her from walking away from him.

"How about not..." Kaya said trying to pull away from Kiba.

When Kaya pulled Kiba pulled her back and something happened that was entirely unintended. Kiba had, had his back to the hill so when he pulled Kaya back towards him, she hit his chest roughly making Kiba loose his balance. They both tumbled down the slightly rocky hill and they finally stopped at the very bottom. Kiba opened his eyes and rubbing the back of his head he felt a sharp pain on his side but paid no mind to it as he noticed that Kaya was no where in sight. "Kaya?" Kiba said, then having no answer. Kiba got up and looked around for her but found nothing and then he jumped slightly when he heard someone take a deep breath of air from behind him. Kiba turned quickly to see Kaya's head floating on the top of a lake that she had apparently fallen into. Kiba looked Kaya in a little shock; her hair was plastered to her face and she had a death glare that was made just for Kiba. Kiba thought Kaya kinda looked a little silly with such a face when she was so wet, in fact he thought she looked a little sweet even if she did look like she was about to kill him. Kaya kept glaring at him as she began to swim a little closer to shore she didn't notice the smirk that had appeared on Kiba's face. When Kaya was close to the shore Kiba began to laugh. Kaya's glare turned to an angry confused look.

"What's so funny?"

"You... you're so... you look ridiculous."

"Humph... thanks a lot. So how about you help me get out?" Kaya said and then extended her hand out.

"Um... sure."

Kiba grabbed Kaya's hand and was about to pull her out when he found himself surrounded by water. Kaya was laughing very hard as he came back to the surface. Now it was Kiba's tern to glare. Kaya opened one eye to look at Kiba and immediately stopped laughing. Kaya gave Kiba a little sheepish grin and getting no softer look from Kiba she pushed her hair out of her face and sighed.

"W-what? Aw, common... you deserve it after laughing at me."

Kiba just stared at Kaya then he decided that it was getting late and they needed to continue on. So Kiba began to get out of the water but as he did Kaya grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back in. Kiba made a little splash as he fell back in. He once again looked Kaya but this time she was laughing shyly and was looking at him with gentle eyes. Kiba just smirked and spashed some water at Kaya who in return did the same. They soon began a little water fight that lead to Kaya dunking Kiba and Kiba grabbing Kaya by the ankles and pulling her under the water. When Kaya came back to the surface Kiba was smiling, Kaya hadn't seen Kiba smile so, so, so lovingly was the way to put it, but then she remembered he had only smiled at Cheza like that. Kiba looked at Kaya his expression changing from a smile to a confused look that wasn't very noticeable unless you looked closely. Kaya was frowning slightly as she began to swim back to the shore and started to get out. Kiba began to follow Kaya as she got entirely out of the water.

"You never answered why you where so mad." Kiba stated as Kaya began to stand completely upright.

"It doesn't matter... I'm not mad now so..." Kaya said as she turned and gave Kiba a weak smile and then she proceeded to dry herself.

Kiba then got out and looking at Kaya he changed form and shook the water off and then before they left he changed back to a human and followed next to Kaya. Kiba and Kaya were still slightly wet as they left the lake that Kiba had finally realized was the one that Tsume and Kaya had been at. The two walked once again in silence but it was a more comfortable silence that Kiba was thankful for. Everyone was asleep when they arrived back at the house so Kaya instructed Kiba to sit on the couch. Kiba sat on the couch that was in the opposite room that they had been in before and waited for Kaya to come back. Kiba looked up from the floor he had been previously staring at when he heard Kaya's foot steps, anouncing her return and when he did he was wacked roughly by a towel in the face. Kaya had thrown the towel at Kiba and it made a direct hit, the towel fell on Kiba's lap and he looked at Kaya with a slight glare.

"What was that for?"

"This was your doings... it's your fault your wet."

Kiba watched Kaya as she walked toward the couch and as she did he opened his towel and began to dry his eyes. Kaya put her towel down on the couch next to Kiba then made her way to the fireplace that was in the room. Kaya started to make a fireplace. After the crackling of a the fire started to sound Kaya got up from her crouching stance and walked over to the couch. Kiba looked at Kaya as she sat down and then she looked at him and gave him a warm smile. Kiba smiled back feeling a little awkward as he had the towel on his head like a hood. When Kiba returned to drying his hair Kaya began to do the same; she leaned forward and let her hair fall over her face, then put the towel over her head and began to rub it against her hair. Kiba took the towel off his head and put it on his lap then looked at Kaya, she looked weird with her head hunched and her hand vigorously rubbing the towel to dry her hair. He began to laugh slightly as he thought she looked like she was being attacked by the towel and was attempting to free her head. After a moment Kaya threw the towel back with her hair along with it so that it ended up on her back.

"What are you laughing at now?" Kaya asked as she looked at Kiba.

"Nothing. It's just... never mind." Kiba said as his laughter died a little.

"Oh so you not going to tell me?" Kaya asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"No," Kiba said now looking at her with a smirk.

"Fine be that way," Kaya said throwing a pillow at Kiba.

Kiba blocked his head as the pillow was coming at him but the pillow instead hit his side and he winched as a slight pain came to him just like it had before at the lake he and Kaya had ended up in. Kaya looked at him with concern and Kiba quickly straightened although after he wished he hadn't for the sarp pain hit him again.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh really... you always say its nothing..."

Kaya looked at Kiba sternly and he merely shrugged. Kaya began to get a little closer and Kiba scooted back slightly as he didn't know what she was going to do. Kaya stopped at this and tilted her head slightly with her eyebrow raised again.

"Look, I'm just going to take a look at you so stop moving."

"It's fine. I'm okay, really."

"Just let me take a look at it, okay. Just so I can be sure."

Kaya gave him a begging look and he new if he didn't let her then she would probably make him in the end. Kiba relaxed and gave her a nod. Kaya looked at him and gave him a quick smile before she got close again. Kiba closed his eyes as to concentrate on not flinching as he felt Kaya's hands grab his jacket and move it but his eyes quickly opened as she began to lift his white shirt up to look at his side. He looked at Kaya and saw that she was blushing slightly although he didn't know why. Kiba grunted slightly as Kaya ran her fingers gently over his right side rubbing them against his ribs. He saw her flustered face turn to a worried and slightly guilty look as she saw that Kiba had a large bruise appearing on his side.

"You must of gotten this when we rolled down the hill... maybe by some of the rocks that are on it...I'm sorry," Kaya said still gently stroking the bruised area.

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing?"

"Because its my fault we tumbled down the hill... I shouldn't of pulled away... I should of just answered you question," Kaya said beging to cry slightly.

"It's... it's okay... it wasn't yours or anyone's fault... it just happened..." Kiba said not knowing what the heck he was doing as he pulled Kaya into a hug to try and comfort her.

Kiba breathed in but his breath hitched in shock as he felt Kaya wrap her arms around his waist and lean into his embrace. Kiba held her tighter as a warm feeling came over him, for some reason he wanted, not felt like he needed, but wanted to stay holding her close until she felt better. But even if Kiba had wanted it, the moment wouldn't last for one reason and it so happened to be standing and looking at them. Tsume, coughed loudly making Kiba look up at him with a mildly startled expression and Kaya slowly pulled away from Kiba making his warmth disappear as quickly as it had come.

"Kaya what's the matter why are you..." Tsume said ignoring Kiba completely.

"Oh, just something I felt bad about but..." Kaya glanced at Kiba and then said, "but its okay now... I feel better."

"Well you should get some rest to make sure your alright..."

"Your probably right. Goodnight Kiba," Kaya said smiling at Kiba and then she turned and walking past Tsume said, "Goodnight Tsume."

Tsume smiled at her and as he watched her leave and turn the corner to her room he looked back at Kiba. Kiba got up and fixed his shirt and readjusted his jacket. Tsume glared at him as he did this. If he did anything to hurt Kaya he would not let it go unpunished. Kiba began to walk towards him.

"Where do you tink your going, Kiba?"

"To bed... we have a long day ahead of us..." Kiba said slightly reluctantly as he stopped next to Tsume.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Tsume asked not turning to Kiba but remained in the shoulder to shoulder position they were standing in.

"I've found Cheza and tomorrow we're going to go and get her. Then we're ... we're going to leave from there."

"When..."

"A little while ago... Kaya had her hidden from us and when I foll... the point is I found her so we can continue on..." Kiba said answering Tsume question before it spoken, his head slightly low as if he was regretted it,.

"Fine," Was all Tsume said as Kiba began to walk to his room.

Tsume stood for a moment listening to Kiba's steps and then he sighed as he thought '_At least now I don't have to worry about him being alone like **that** with Kaya, again._' and began to retreat to his room as well.

A/N: Well thats the end of this chapter... kinda a overly dramatic stop though... love is a weird thing... hahahaha... I kinda make it cheesy a little... but meh... thats how it came out... well till the next chapter called,** Household Trouble**. Hoped you liked this one and please review...


	9. Household Trouble

A/N: Nothing to say up hear but just to enjoy so yeah... enjoy : D

Chapter 9: Household Trouble

The morning came and as the sun was reaching a high point in the fresh morning Kiba woke up, eyes still closed. As Kiba began to get more awake he noticed breathing that wasn't his own and as he opened his eyes he saw Hige's form slightly above him.

"What the... Hige what are you doing in here?" Kiba said pushing Hige to the side of the bed.

"Good. Finally you're awake... soooo what happened last night with Kaya and you... huh?" Hige asked sitting up straight and looking at Kiba with a smirk.

"What are you talking about... nothing happened... I just followed her and..." Kiba paused remembering that he had found Cheza last night.

"Kiba?"

"We're going..."

"What! Now."

"Yeah. Now."

"Why... without saying goodbye either?"

"Don't have to... now get ready..."

Kiba got off the bed and grabbed his jacket off a chair from in the room and put it on. Kiba looked at Hige who was pouting slightly. Ignored him Kiba opened the door and then put his hand on the knob of the door next to his room and opened it. Tsume was sitting in a chair staring at nothing in particular when Kiba came in. Kiba opened his mouth but Tsume silenced him with his own words.

"The kid wont wake up..."

"Huh? What's going on?" Hige said looking from Kiba to Tsume.

"What? Your ease dropping skills not work last night or where you really that out of it?" Tsume asked harshly not looking at either Kiba or Hige.

"What... uh..." Hige said not knowing if he should answer that. '_Does he know...about that other night?' _Hige asked himself.

"I found Cheza and now where leaving..." Kiba said dully.

"When did..."

"Last night... now we have to go..."

"You wake the kid cuz my attempts didn't work..." Tsume said looking at Toboe then to Kiba.

"Fine... Tob..."

"Uh... its okay," Hige piped up before Kiba could wake Toboe, "I'll stay with the runt for a while and then I'll get him up and we can meat you later, kay?"

"Alright. Don't take too long," Kiba said as he walked out of the room.

"Fine... I'll go with Kiba then..." Tsume said getting off the chair and following Kiba.

Kiba stopped and taking a quick glance at Tsume continued to walk to the entrance of the house. Kiba opened the door to see that Kaya was in the front with Yuka and Shita: they were coming back to the house from the forest carrying some fish. Kiba looked at Kaya but she refused to look him in the eye so she just gave him a smile and continued to talk with Yuka. Tsume pushed past him and walked toward the entrance of the forest and Kiba looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then hearing Yuka ask Kaya where the two were going, he looked at them. Kaya reply telling Yuka she didn't know. When Tsume was in front of Kiba, only a few feet away he turned and looked at Kiba who was staring at Kaya and the others. Getting annoyed with Kiba's look as he stared at Kaya he thought, '_Grrr... what is with him. I thought Cheza was the most important thing he had and now he's trying to take mine... damn prick._'

"Hey! Kiba, we leaving or not?"

"Yeah... follow me."

Tsume stepped aside as Kiba walked passed him and then they were gone into the forest. Kiba was in the lead while Tsume trailed behind him a little. Kiba could feel Tsumes glaring eyes giving him chills down his spine. Finally after a while Kiba heard Tsumes voice form behind him mutter something that wasn't decipherable.

"What is it Tsume?"

"Nothing much... just wondering how it's possible that Kaya could find anyway to be comforted by a guy like you." Tsume answered putting his thumbs in his pant pockets.

"Oh and I suppose you'd do better at comforting her then I would?"

"Well I have known her longer... she should be more able to confide in me than you."

"Well I guess she doesn't mind confiding in someone other than you cuz she seemed pretty comfy with me." Kiba said his voice mixed with annoyance for the conversation and smugness at Tsumes pause of a response.

"Huhm..." Tsume muttered thinking to himself '_not likely_' then continued, "So what was Kaya upset about that you had the urge to hold her?"

"Why should I tell you. Why don't you just ask her yourself."

"Does that mean we're going back to the house?"

"No where not..."

"Oh so Cheza and going to find paradise is more important to you... just as I thought. Your words of _I wont let anything get in my way_ are true then?... or is it you don't know what you feel for her yet."

Kiba paused for a moment looking around then turned to Tsume who was looking at him oddly, it looked like he had smirk on, but his eyes told him he wanted to kill him. Kiba sighed heavily knowing Tsume was right but mostly for another reason that wasn't good, he couldn't remember which way Kaya had lead him. He had been so in tune with following her that he hadn't paid attention to the surroundings. So in other words they were lost.

"What? Have you really not decided on how you feel about her?"

"No... I don't know, alright."

"Either way I am not letting you have her."

"That's not you decision to make."

"I was with..." Tsume said then got duitracted by Kiba closing his eyes and smelling the air, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I... I cant seemed to find Cheza... I think I need Kaya to show me the way again."

"So the all knowing bastard doesn't know where he left Cheza?"

"I cant find her sent and I... I wasn't paying attention to anything except Kaya when I was following her to Cheza's hiding place."

"Huh... for someone who..."

Tsume stopped talking and both him and Kiba froze as they heard the familiar howl of Toboe calling for them. The two looked at each other then began to run back in the direction they had come. Tsume was in the lead running quite fast darting out of the way of trees as he speed through the forest and Kiba did the same as he followed merely inches behind. Tsume stopped abruptly and Kiba did the same stopping at Tsume's side as four men dressed in black armor came in sight. "Jagura," Tsume whispered angrily under his breath. Kiba looked at Tsume and then to the four men that had not spotted them yet. Tsume moved forward to attack but another howl from the house made him stop.

"Did you get what Toboe said?" Tsume asked looking at Kiba.

"Yeah... their under attack by Jagura's troops..."

"Right."

Without another word Tsume was running towards the four men. Kiba chased after him and soon the men finally spotted them. One man began to say their wolves but he never finished as Tsume kicked the man in the face and then using his knife he cut the man's helmet cover and sunk his teeth into the mans neck. Kiba had attacked another man that was to the left of Tsume and a scream was heard put it was quickly replaced by a crunching noise as Kiba broke the mans neck. The two men left looked at Kiba and Tsume in surprise but quickly got over it and started to attack them. One tried shooting them and the other used a shield that emitted a wave of some sort to knock them out. Kiba jumped out of the way of the man with the shield and Tsume ran at the man with the gun dodging out of the mans aim. When the man with the shield was going to hit Tsume, Kiba took advantage of the distraction and attacked the man from the side as Tsume got the other man and jumped on him successfully ripping the mans throat out. Tsume looked over at Kiba who was looking at him with an emotionless face, the man at his feet laying motionless. Both started for a while until they heard a slightly unfamiliar howl but when it came again they realized who it belonged to and they both gasped out, "Kaya!" and began running to the house again. As they began to get closer they could hear the noises of the fight. When they had finally got there Kaya's entire pack was in the front yard in wolf form fighting along side her, including Shita who was at the moment in a sword battle with one of Jagura's troops. Dai and Sato where fighting side by side making the troops try and hit the moving pair then they would attack when least expected and then there was Tama and Kogaku who were jumping from one area to another area trying to get as many troops as they could, it looked like. Osa was knocking them off one by one with practically no effort while Yuka was bouncing off of the troops making them shoot each other and Oki was with Kaya fighting near to Shita who from the looks off it was holding up pretty good for a mere human. Hige and Toboe where fighting as well and seeing they were closest, Kiba and Tsume ran and attacked two men that were going towards their already fighting friends. The four wolves took quick looks at each other before they were under attack again. Now every wolf was in their original forms fighting to keep themselves alive. The troops where falling fast now and they seemed to have noticed for after a while one of the mean shouted to the others saying, "Retreat! Retreat! Retreat!" and then they ran off into the forest shooting at any wolf that tried to follow. When Tama and Kogaku tried to run after the troops who were now in the safety of the forest Kaya had yelled at them to stop and come back and the two obeyed reluctantly.

"But Kaya... they know we're hear now... we should get them before they get us!" Tama said loudly after turning into his human form.

"No... if we go after them in there most likely we will lose members of our pack and I will not allow that," Kaya stated already in her human form standing next to Shita.

"Why... we can take them in the forest. We have a better chance since we know theses woods better than anyone."

"I said NO!" Kaya stated in a more stern tone.

"Why?"

"Cuz she's scared... thats why. Actually getting attacked by them made her unsure of how well she could do against them herself... she had it easy before and now she's scared that she might actually die in this." Kogaku interjected ruthlessly through gritted teeth.

It was silent for a moment but then out of no where Kaya quickly walked closer to Kogaku, her head slightly bent down and back hand slapped him across the face making him waver to the side but he didn't lose his balance. Kogaku looked at Kaya who was glaring angrily at him with clenched fists.

"Don't you EVER accuse me of being afraid!" Kaya harshly shouted at him.

Kaya then turned and left into the house and slammed the door behind her in her anger. Kogaku stared at the front door in shock, holding his cheek where Kaya had slapped him. Then a irritated "Hump" made by Oki snapped him back into his surroundings.

"Damn-it Ko, you let your temper get the better of you again... you really did it this time. I don't think a mere apology will do it. Your ganna have to beg this time." Tama said in a pitifully sad tone as he put a hand on Kogaku's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh shit.. I did it again. Fuck, I'm stupid. Its... I couldn't help it. I don't want them getting the better of us and to hear our leader say that, it made me feel like they had and she made it feel like they won already and we couldn't do anything about it."

"Still. You already know Kaya is only thinking of us and she probably had a good reason. Remember last time... she saved us from your arrogance in that."

"Kogaku. You're a total idiot. The reason we cant chase them is because their regrouping... meaning they could ambush us in our own territory without us knowing it." Oki said irritated.

"Thank you Oki, my thoughts exactly..." Kaya said as she stepped onto the cement step in front of the house, "Right now is no time for my emotions to be a problem so I'll forgive you Kogaku but don't make that mistake again. Now as for Jagura... we will attack her before dawn when they least expect it. I suspect at this moment they are recuperating and reassembling their troops. Hopefully we will have the upper hand. Now I suggest we all get some rest before we go into motion."

The pack all nodded to show they understood and were in agreement while Kiba and the others just looked at them without a word. It became midday, the sun barely setting and everyone was resting and acting as if nothing was bothering them but it was noticeable that something was. All the wolves where sitting in the entrance living rooms chatting about random things. Hige was with Oki in the kitchen. Toboe had been with Tsume in the opposite living room Kiba was in now but after a while he went with Yuka through the front door and Tsume followed them shortly after, Kiba suspected he wanted to make sure they stayed out of trouble. Kiba looked at the ceiling, he needed to get out, then as he thought this an idea struck him. Shita was about to leave and Kiba thought she might know where Kaya was so he asked.

"Um, Shita?"

"Yeah," Shita answered stopping and looking at Kiba.

"Where's Kaya?"

"Oh... um.. I think she went out. Maybe to the lake in the forest. She likes it over there."

"Uh... thanks."

"No problem," Shita smiled and continued to walk to the back of the house..

Kiba got up and walked out the door to go and see Kaya. Joka had been listened for when he head Kaya's name he always had to listen. So when he saw Kiba get up and walk out the door he made the decision to teach Kiba a lesson on who Kaya belonged to because to him Kaya was his and no one else's. Joka got up and followed Kiba into the forest and Kiba didn't notice until Joka was right behind him. Kiba turned and looked at Joka who had that same evil glare and then as Joka took a single step making him and Kiba two feet away Joka said one word in a deep angry tone, "Kiba."

A/N: Well hoped this chapter was satisfactory... I liked "big" fight scene a little better but that's because I didn't make it as detailed, heh heh. Anyhoo, the chapter was semi okay in my opinion and again over dramatic but that's okay... I kinda made Kaya a little to Grrr... but she kinda just ended up like that though when I was writing, ohchawellzies. Oh yeah I didn't really know how Kiba and Tsume would act towards each other for their private chat on their way to find Cheza so if it's a little out of character for either of them I am sorry... so yeah I guess that's it so till the next chapter called, **Loves Rivals**. PLEASE REVIEW! Mk, bye for now.


	10. Loves Rivals

A/N: This is a warning to let you know that in the beginning area there is a kinda mushy/ my typically dramatic and (I think) lame scene but just want you to please excuse it as this scene was what came out as I was typing... so basically it wasn't planed like that it kinda just ended up like that. Well on with your reading and please enjoy. (I hope)

Chapter 10: Loves Rivals

Joka stood towering over Kiba giving him a glare that Kiba didn't understand. Kiba looked up at him and asked, "What is it you want, Joka?" Joka didn't answer at first. All he did was stare at him with that glare and then threw gritted teeth he answered, "Where do you think your going?"

"I'm going to see Kaya," Kiba answered bluntly.

"I don't think so..." Joka stated as he tried to grab Kiba's neck.

Kiba backed away from Joka and Joka growled at Kiba did the same to him. Joka ran at Kiba but Kiba moved running behind Joka. Turned around Joka look at Kiba.

"Why are you doing this? I have no reason to fight you."

"I think otherwise."

Joka ran at Kiba again and this time managed to pin him to the ground. Kiba quickly shifted the weightt so he was pinning Joka. Kiba held Jokas hands down and Joka cursed him saying, "I am not ganna let you have Kaya. She means nothing to you and I will not allow such an incompetent idiot who doesn't know her worth have her." Kiba glared at Joka and said with irritation, "I care much more for Kaya than you think. She is very important to me and I will not let YOU have possession over her for your own damn pride." Joka growled at Kiba and using full force and putting his anger into his strength, pushed Kiba off him with his legs making Kiba fall on his back. Joka quickly got up and while Kiba was down, Joka began to kick Kiba harshly in the stomach. Kiba was half conscious when Joka stopped kicking him and before Joka left him alone Joka grabbed him by the neck. "After this you better get it through you thick scull that Kaya is off limits and you will never have her while she is mine," Joka said to Kiba then punched him dead in the middle of the face making Kiba completely unconscious. Kiba fell to the floor in a heap and Joka walked off satisfied with the damage he had done. After about an hour later Kiba woke up, he looked around, the full moon was over head now and making the surroundings illuminated. Kiba felt a sharp pain as he furrowed his brow in confusion, briefly forgetting what had happened, but then he realized when he felt something dry and sticky on his face. Kiba moved his hand and when he rubbed his face where the strange substance was he saw his fingers tips were covered in slightly dried blood. The memory of Joka attacking him came back and the word he told him before he was knockout repeated in his mind. Kiba made a pathetic chuckle and wobbling slightly feeling pain in his every move, got up. Kiba took a deep breath and as he did he caught the sent of something and then he smirked as he already knew it was Kaya. Kiba looked at the direction the sent was coming from and remembered he had wanted to see Kaya for something but he didn't know why. He had no reason before when he started to look for Kaya, he just wanted to see her. Kiba thought a little more about it and then something prodded him in the back of his mind, he had told Joka that Kaya meant more to him then Joka thought, that she was important to him. But to why was she important, Kiba did not exactly know, he just believed she was. Kiba looked around once again and noticed a little puddle like collection of water at the base of a tree. Kiba walked over to puddle and kneeling in front of it and began to clean his face of the dried blood. Once he was done he gently touched his nose; the pain had lessened. Kiba stood once again and making up his mind he turned and began to walk in the direction that Kaya was; he wouldn't let Joka tell him to stay away from Kaya when he wanted to see her. Kiba took a deep breath and caught Kaya's sent again then followed it. Kiba walked along a path of aligned trees that led to a clearing where Kaya was. Kiba walked around the opening, hidden behind trees as he did and he kept staring at Kaya. Kiba finally stopped walking when he found a spot where he could see Kaya's face clearly but she could not notice him. Kaya looked at the moon that was shining on her from the open sky and smiled constantly to herself. Kaya sighed and her smile turned into contemplating expression as she lowered herself to the ground, her legs stretched out in front of her and her hands behind her as she used her arms for support. Kiba shifted his position making no noise but that didn't stop Kaya from speaking his name.

"Kiba," Kaya chuckled slightly, " I know your there. You smell of blood and by the strong sent it seems it very fresh blood."

Kaya tilted her head to an angle still staring at the moon. Kiba looked at her then he looked at his hands which were completely clean and he couldn't smell anything. Kiba sighed and letting his hands fall to his sides he made his way over to Kaya. Kaya didn't move as Kiba sat in front of her. Kiba took in the sight of Kaya, she was wearing a dress; the dress was white and short sleeved, that went down to her knees and had lace that tied loosely in the front of the dress only half way. Kiba found it strange that she would wear that and not her usual clothes although she did look stunning in the outfit. Kaya took her gaze off the moon feeling Kiba's stare and raised an eyebrow at his bewildered expression.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh um..." Kiba blushed slightly being awoken form his thoughts, "I was just looking... your wearing a dress, you usually wear pants and a shirt."

"I changed... besides my clothes were a little tattered and Yuka told me she'd fix them, they should be done by the time we have to leave so I wont be wearing this for to long."

"Well I think you look... uh... nice in that."

"Okay, there's gatta be something wrong here, cuz I just got a complement from Mr. Mysterious."

"Nothings wrong, its just... I- I'm..."

"What... wait... what are you... why're you stuttering..." Kaya looked at Kiba nervously as he tried to speak, "Well um... its almost time to go so..."

"Wait..."

"You can tell me later, kay."

"No..." Kiba pushed Kaya down from the shoulders so that he was hovering above her.

Kaya looked at Kiba wide eyed and her breath hitched as Kiba looked at her with those intense blue eyes. Kiba moved a little closer to her face but Kaya struggled slightly trying to push Kiba away while saying, "Kiba. What are you doing ... get off!" and Kiba merely said, "No" before leaning down to kiss Kaya. Kaya tensed but relaxed as Kiba lifted his head so that their faces were only inches away and he said, "I'm in love with you." There was silence for a few minutes but then Kaya shook her head

"B-but you love Cheza, don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Then why..."

"Let me finish... yes... but its in a different way then I love you."

"Kiba... I- I..."

Kiba smiled as Kaya tried to say what he already knew, but he didn't need to hear it he wanted to feel it and with that he captured her in another kiss. Kaya made a muffled moan and slowly moved her hands from Kiba's chest to the back of his neak and entangled her fingers in his hair. The two stayed liked that, kissing and holding each other close, oblivious to their surroundings and the form of Joka watching them with a scowl on his face. Joka clenched his fist in anger and ran toward the two, knocking Kiba off of Kaya with a kick to his stomach.

"Get away from her." Joka panted, his temper affecting his breathing.

"J-Joka..." Kaya said standing up.

"Kaya stay out of this. Your suppose to be mine... I told you that," Joka said looking at Kaya then turned to Kiba said, "Wasn't that beating not enough for you... do you need more to get the point?"

"You..." Kaya looked at Joka then to Kiba and back at Joka, " You're the one who hurt Kiba?"

"Heh, yeah... he had it coming."

"Why Joka. I love him so please leave him alone for me."

"No... I should be the one to love you. He doesn't deserve you."

"I don't care. I'll go with him if I have to, even if that means leaving Shita, Yuka, and everyone behind cuz I love him."

"Oh no you wont. Cuz I'm ganna kill this son of a bitch and then you'll have no reason."

Joka charged at Kiba and Kiba jumped out of the way and bit Joka on the neck as they both changed into wolf form. Kaya watched in horror as the two fought, she didn't know what to do; if she tried to stop them she'd be making the whole thing worse but if she just stood there one of them might end up dead. Kiba pined Joka to the ground and was about to bit his ear when Joka pushed him off and kicked him in the face with both hind legs. Throwing Kiba to the ground Joka changed into Human form holding Kiba down from behind. Kiba changed his form back to human and he had his face to the grassy ground with his arms where against his back. '_Now you die._' Joka thought as he held Kiba's arms with his knee and placed his hands on Kiba's head so that he could break his neck. Joka tightened his grip on Kiba's head to do his desired deed but was stopped as Kaya ran at him and rammed against Joka knocking him off Kiba. In the process of knocking Joka away from Kiba, Kaya tumbled on her side and when she opened her eyed she saw a pair of black boots in font of her. Tsume stood in front of Kaya , looking down at her. Kaya looked up at him and he lowered one of his hands, Kaya took it, then he lifted her up and held her close to his chest.

"Leave Kiba alone and go, Joka." Tsume ordered with a growl.

"Why should I listen to you?" Joka asked ruddy as he got onto his feet.

"Because that is the wish of your leader and you have no right to go against it."

Joka looked at Tsume with a glare and then spat in Kiba's direction before leaving. Kiba looked at Tsume and Kaya as he stood up and he felt something in his mind twitch with anger. Kaya looked at Tsume and noticed he was bleeding from the side and she furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

"Tsume, your bleeding."

"Oh its just a scratch... we have to go."

"Why?" Kaya asked, she felt Tsume falter in his stance.

"Toboe and Yuka were walking alone in the forest, I had followed them to make sure they wouldn't get into any trouble and we were attached."

"W-where are Yuka and Toboe, now?" Kiba asked finally speaking as he walked over to the other two.

"They were taken by the people who attacked us." as Tsume spoke he looked at Kiba with a heated gaze.

"Tsume." Kaya said in a small voice.

Tsume looked down at Kaya and gave her a weak smile as he saw tears welling in her eyes. Kaya buried her face into Tsume's chest and began to cry. Tsume frowned slightly as he patted her on her head.

"They must be so scared. We have to help them...but Tsume..." Kaya buried her head deeper in his chest, "but you cant come, your injured and..."

"What are you talking about," Tsume interrupted pulling Kaya away from his chest to look at her.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore so please..."

"No. I'm fine... see"

Tsume let Kaya go and took a step away from her, he stumbled a bit but quickly gained his posture. Kaya sighed and nodded to him. Kiba came behind Kaya and put his hand on her shoulder. Kaya looked at him and smiled.

"We need to get going. We should go to the house and tell the others... its almost time for the plan to take place."

The three of them began to run in the direction of the house with Kaya in the lead in her wolf form. As they ran a feeling came over them, it was a bad feeling like something had happened or was about to happen. Kaya began to run faster as she smelled fresh blood when they finally got to the house the door was open the windows were broken and Joka's body lay limp, bloody and tattered with scars all over it on the front step

A/N: Okay then that's done with... now you have really discovered that Joka hated anyone who tries to take "his" Kaya away but too bad for him he's just to stupid to keep her and also you now know Kiba loves Kaya, Kaya loved Kiba and poor Tsume loves Kaya but seems to have lots to Kiba... so yeaaaaaah, well hope you did enjoy it even though all it was about really was lovey dovey stuff that was probably boring for you to read but glad you did anyways well with the exception of the very end part that ended up being kinda like cliffhanger type thing.. heh ...and hope you will read the next chapter called,** Spite Unto Thy's Soul**. Please Review!


	11. Spite Unto Thy’s Soul

A/N: Well in our last Chapter I was a mean person and left ya hanging so now you get to find out what happens... there's a lot of... how do you call it...um, I think its called angst but it kinda may not be cuz I really don't know what exactly real angst is... oh and there um is kinda some swearing so sorry about that but the characters need anger management heh, heh, heh, (lame joke I know) but yeah... enjoy the read even though its kinda sad just to warn ya!

Chapter 11: Spite Unto Thy's Soul

Kaya stared in shock tears starting to form in her eyes and began to walk toward the front of the house. Kiba and Tsume ran into the front yard of the house and stopped dead as they saw Kaya slowly bending down to Joka and she said in a barley hearable voice, "He's dead." then eyes widening she ran into the house. Kiba and Tsume followed and stared with wide eyes as they saw Osa's scared and bloody body in the right entrance living room, half of her body in the living room and the other on the entrance hallway floor. Walking into the hallway they saw there was blood everywhere. Kogaku's body lay propped against the wall with his eyes still open displaying a large wound in his chest and further down the hall against the opposite wall was Tama, his left arm broken and his throat cut. As the two got all the way down the hall they saw Kaya standing tears trickling down her cheeks as she stood looking at the clutter of the right hall Sato's body lay, bloody staining his back with a cut straight down his back and it seemed as if something had been impaled into him. Sato seemed to be on top of another as if it had been trying to shield them the attacker. Tsume lifted his hand about to touch Kaya's shoulder but twitched as Sato's body moved a little. Kaya ran over to it and turned it over and found Dai coughing looking half dead. Kaya grabbed him and held his upper body in her arms, her tears flowing even more.

"Oh Dai thank..."

"Kaya... lis-listen... Shita... a-and Oki... t-they were ta-taken... by the... by that human guy... he attacked us... I heard him say... som-something about being on th-the..." Dai coughed spitting up blood and coughing some more before continuing, "H-he was go-going to th-the we-western side of the for-forest. You ha-have t-to he-help h-her."

As Dai stopped talking Kaya felt his body lay still in her arms and his breathing halted to a stop. Kaya bent her head down her hair falling on Dai's color drained face and began to sob quietly, muttering to herself. Kiba and Tsume stood there not knowing what to do then Kaya set Dai's body on the floor gently and stood up. Kaya had her head down and she was facing the wall as her breath became erratic in patter from trying to hold in her tears. After a moment she punched the wall in her anger, expression showing that she was ready to kill the one who did this horrible thing.

"Kaya?" Kiba asked walking towards her and she mumbled something, "Kaya, are you alright?"

"I WILL NOT LET THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Kaya said in a loud voice as she punched the wall in the same spot managing to make a nice little dent.

"Kaya stop!" Kiba said as he grabbed her hand from hitting the wall for a third time.

Kaya looked up at him tears still in her eye and then she quickly looked away from him when she saw how worried he was about her. Kiba slowly turned Kaya to face him and held her tight. Tsume watched his temper rising but he knew better than to start something with Kiba when the atmosphere was like it was. A noise came from across the hall and Tsume and Kiba both jerked their heads in the direction of the sound while Kaya pushed herself away from Kiba with her head hung low still. It was Hige, he looked battered and he had injuries but they were at a minimum. Hige stumbled as he walked over to the three and coughed a little.

"Where were you." Tsume asked in a pissed off tone.

"I was fighting and I got knocked out in Oki's room." Hige answered and then as he felt a sharp pain grabbed his right shoulder where he had nice long and deep cut, "Kaya. I-I'm sorry I couldn't help... I tried my best to stop him but it didn't really work out."

"No problem..." Kaya quietly mumbled her hair covering her expression but she looked deadly, "I'm.. Ganna Make... That Bastard... PAY. You three go help Yuka and Toboe I'm going after Darcia."

"I'm going with you."

"No its my responsibility. I have to save Shita and Oki."

"Nope... your not the only one worried about them, ya kno. So I'm going."

"Fine... You two meet us at the southern part of the forest."

Tsume and Kiba nodded and then the four were off in their desired directions.

Tsume and Kiba ran along the dirt road on the outside of the forest. They weren't too far from catching up to the trucks that had Toboe and Yuka in their wolf form. When the trucks were in sight they saw that the two pups were in a cage on the last truck. Toboe's eyes widened in relief.

"Yuka. Yuka , look. They came for us." Toboe stated pointing in the direction of Kiba and Tsume.

"Huh..." Yuka said as she looked where Toboe was pointing.

Yuka quickly sat up and smiled triumphantly. "Good." Yuka said and began to try and bit her way through the bars of the cage. Toboe looked at her and began to do the same. Tsume and Kiba ran at top speed in wolf form catching up to the truck. They both jumped on the back of the truck. Kiba began to chew at the bars in an attempt to let the two out. Tsume looked at Kiba and the others and said, "Better hurry. I'm ganna do some damage" before he ran on top of the roof of the truck and then onto the hood making the driver begin to swerve. Kiba, along with Toboe and Yuka in the cage fell off the truck as it swerved too much on its side resulting in it falling to the ground. Toboe and Yuka were freed and ran away from the cage with Kiba but stopped as two other tucks parked in front of them. Tsume ran over to the three other wolves and smirking at Kiba asked, "Got a plan for this, smart ass?" There were about fifteen soldiers surrounding them now. Kiba backed up to Tsume and answered, "Yeah... don't die..." making Tsume chuckled a little as he retorted, "Works for me..." Kiba and Tsume ran in opposite directions as they attacked the men. While the men where distracted Toboe and Yuka made there way away from the fight to so they wouldn't get in the way. The man being attacked by Tsume shot at him but wasnt fast enough, Tsume killed him with one swift move. Kiba did the same dodging every move until he bit down onto the neck of the soldier. Kiba and Tsume fought together as a team as Yuka and Toboe stood next to the cage they had been in a while ago. Yuka made a huffing noise as if she decided something and began to walk towards the fight.

"Yuka no... you'll get hurt." Toboe said as he pulled at Yuka's tail gently with his teeth.

"You don't expect me to just stand here, do you? Cuz I'm not." Yuka said tuning her head to look at Toboe.

Toboe let go of her tail and after a moment he nodded to say no to answer her. She smiled and said, "Alright" before she ran in the direction of the fight again. Yuka ran at a man who had his back to her and she jumped on him making him fall to the ground with her on top of him. He made a grunting noise as his head hit the ground. Yuka growled and bit at his helmet trying to pull it off his head. Another man noticed this and was about to attack her when Toboe ran at him biting his leg and pulling him off balance so he fell. Toboe bit deeper as the man lay on the floor. The man tried to hit Toboe with the back of his gun but Toboe moved away and then jumped on the man bitting down on the exposed flesh of his neck. Toboe looked at Yuka who was now attacking another man. Seeing that Yuka was okay Toboe made his way to attack different soldier. The fight wasn't taking very long with all four wolves fighting, five soldiers where left now. Kiba ran at a man closes to him after snapping the neck of the previous one and Tsume was being backed up to against a truck by one of the soldiers. Toboe was being shot at by one of the soldiers and Yuka ran at the man attacking Toboe knocking him over and bit his neck with a crunch. Toboe was about to thank her when he saw that she was being kicked in the side by another soldier and was about to be shot. Toboe in his panic attacked the man with full force ripping a chunk out of the mans neck as they both fell to the floor with a thud. Toboe ran to Yuka as she changed into human form.

"Are you alright?" Toboe asked as he turned into human form.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yuka answered trying to get up but fell back down.

"She seems to of hurt her leg." Kiba said as he came up to the two, already transformed into a human.

"We'll have to fix that quick... I have a bad feeling about the others right now." Tsume said as he knelt down to look at Yuka's ankle, "Its fine just needs a... bandage."

Toboe went and grabbed a piece of cloth from the ground and gave it to Tsume who wrapped it around Yuka's ankle.

"Lets go I want to get to Kaya as soon as possible." Kiba said turning to see the direction they needed to go.

"Yeah... I'm worried about her too" Tsume said to Kiba his eyes expressionless.

"She'll be alright. She can take care of herself." Yuka reassured the two as she stood up.

"Yeah... she'll be fine and when we get to her we can help her with what ever she needs." Toboe added as he stood next to Yuka and she leaned on him for support.

Hige and Kaya ran along the forest. Hige was a little behind Kaya following her at a distance. He thought Kaya was a nine on the pissed of scale from one to ten. Kaya made a turn and Hige did the same and he almost crashed into her for she had stopped all of a sudden. Hige was about to ask why she had stopped when he saw what she was looking at. Darcia stood in front of them. He had Shita in one arm and in with his other hand there was a gun aimed at her head. Kaya growled her face contorting into pure hatred and anger at the sight. Hige backed up a little away from her as she looked ready to blow.

"Let. Her. GO." Kaya spoke each word at a time as she tried to restrain her anger.

"I will. In do time... that is, if you do me a favor." Darcia said an evil smirk on his face.

"Like what?" Kaya asked glaring at Darcia.

"I want you to take me to Cheza."

"NO, Kaya... don't listen to a word he says... you cant give..." Shita began but stopped as Darcia pushed the gun painfully into her head.

"No... Let her go and I might actually consider the offer."

"No..."

"Shita be quiet. I made a promise to protect you and I will not go back on that." Kaya said as Shita looked at her desperately to not do anything she'd regret. Kaya looked around for her other friend, "And where is Oki!"

"Do you mean her?" Darcia asked pointing to his side where a large square shaped cage sat next to a tree.

Kaya and Hige both looked at Oki who was looking at Darcia with pure malice in her eyes. Hige moved to help her but Kaya told him no as a click brought her attention to Darcia.

"Don't move unless you want this disgusting human's head to be blown off."

"Fine you said you wanted Cheza..."

"Kaya..."

"Shita I already said..."

"No Kaya... if you give him Cheza all will be lost. This world will be corrupted with evil and if that happens you wont be able to forgive yourself."

"I don't care... as long as I keep you safe it'll be alright."

"No Kaya.. I'm sorry but I wont let you do that to yourself... you've taken care of me enough... now its time for me to save you."

Shita gave Kaya a little smile and Kaya felt her blood run cold as her eyes widened, '_N-no... s-she cant'. _As if in slow motion Kaya watched as Shita with quick reflexes elbowed Darcia in the stomach making him release her and she quickly bent down and grabbed a knife that was hidden within her shoe and made a move to slice Darcia's neck open but it was no use. Darcia recovered from getting the wind knocked out of him faster than Shita expected and he pulled the trigger on the gun, hitting her in the chest above the heart. Shita fell to the floor with a loud thump and lay bleeding on the ground. Kaya ran up to her and grabbed her.

"No... no Shita... y- you cant leave me."

"K-Kaya... thank you... you've always been so good." Shita coughed up blood and some of it trickled down her mouth, "Kaya... I want to see your real form one last time..."

Kaya looked at Shita and layed her on the floor and changed into her wolf form. Shita smiled and patted her gingerly on the head. Then put her hand on the side of Kaya's face scratching her fur as she muttered a quiet "Thank you" before her hand slipped slowly down Kaya's face, hitting the ground gently. Kaya whimpered hunching her head with pain in her heart at the sight of another friend dead in front of her because she couldn't help them in time. Hige looked at her and wondered '_I don't get that human... she gave her life to save Cheza and now Kaya is in pain because of it... I just don't get it'. _Hige looked at Kaya's form quivering with anger and sadness and then his attention was brought back to Oki who had all of a sudden shouted, "YOU FUCKING SHIT HEAD! LET ME OUT OF THIS SO I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU!" at Darcia. Hige began to run at Oki but stopped as he almost got shot by Darcia who said, "I don't think so." Hige growled and moved to attack Darcia when Kaya made to differ.

"Hige. No. You help Oki... I'll take care of **him**."

Hige looked at her and saw that she wouldn't agree to anything else so he nodded at her. Kaya made a chuckle and stood up on all fours still in her wolf form. As Darcia looked at Kaya he aimed his gun to shoot Hige again if she made a move on him. Kaya ran at him as fast as she could and bit down hard on his forearm making him scream in pain and drop the gun. Kaya bit down harder and he threw her against the tree that was behind him making Kaya lose her hold on him and she slid down the tree. Hige moved to help Kaya but she shouted, "I SAID HELP OKI!" at him as she lifted herself up slowly and ran at Darcia again for another attack. Hige ran to Oki and he was about to bite down on the cages bars but Oki told him, "Go help Kaya, I can get out of this myself."

"No I cant do that. I'll get in her way if I do."

"Uhg... fine. Then hurry so I can get that bastard." Oki said as she changed forms and bit down on the cage bars.

Hige began to do the same.

A/N: Yeaaaaaah thats it for now... heh... kinda sad (I think) lots of death and grr-ness and all... I left ya hanging again but at least it isn't as bad as the last one was... heh... well its ganna kinda get a little better on the sad front but its still ganna be a little "angsty" and uhg... the dreaded fight scenes... they are all alike, I hate that! Oh n to explain my title which was kinda weird its suppose to mean_ To Pain Your Soul _but I wanted it to sound fancy-shmancy in a way so I made it like that... heh sorry I'm a little eccentric, well anyways hoped you liked it and till the next chapter called; **Truth of Betrayal**. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
